


Служебный роман

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: идея колонизировать Парадиз оказалась не такой удачной, как думалось земным властям, в основном из-за активности местной хищной фауны. А разгребать пришлось отряду Эрвина Смита, как же иначе.





	Служебный роман

**Author's Note:**

> военные будни, киберпанк!AU, НФ, секс в изменённом состоянии сознания. Написано по внутрикомандной заявке. А вообще какая служба, такой и роман.
> 
> Авторы: [Хокарэми](http://hokarem.diary.ru/) и [Дейдара Роджерс](http://elfaithiliel.diary.ru/)

Эрвин Смит с детства любил старые вещи. Иронично, да, когда у тебя почти половина тела и мозгов нафаршированы искусственной начинкой, но Эрвин всегда считал, что человека определяет сознание, и личный опыт это только подтверждал.

Так, например, собственные мысли ему было проще формулировать на бумаге — обычный белый листок, на котором надо было писать вручную, заставлял концентрировать внимание даже в самых сложных и запутанных случаях.

Вот и сейчас Эрвин сидел за столом в своём кабинете и аккуратно расписывал по пунктам проблему, возникшую в его жизни примерно полгода назад — быть может, и раньше, Эрвин не вдавался в анализ.

У проблемы было имя — Армин Арлерт. А ещё светлые волосы, невинные глаза, совершенно штатская фигура и мозги, одинаково хорошо заточенные на решение самых разнообразных задач. И техническое образование в анамнезе.

В принципе, это всё можно было причислить к плюсам, минус у этого набора достоинств был один: уже полгода Арлерт числился пилотом боевой субмарины подконтрольного Эрвину отряда боевого флота. А флот не приветствовал неуставные отношения, во всяком случае не при такой разнице в званиях и положении.

Конечно, сам Эрвин никого и ни к чему принуждать не собирался. Чёрт, да он даже рассказывать Арлерту о своей привязанности не хотел — зачем давить на парня. Но обдумать это всё было надо. Чётко сформулировать и определить свои дальнейшие действия.  
С чёткой формулировкой, кстати, тоже возникли некоторые трудности. Потому что на листочке перед Эрвином значилось примерно следующее:

«Запретить рядовому Арлерту использовать:  
— защитный костюм — слишком хорошо облегает фигуру;  
— технические инструменты — слишком ловко он с ними управляется, отвлекает;  
— переносной аналитический комплекс — слишком привлекательно выглядит».

Пункты напоминали чистый бред, это Эрвин осознавал и сам. Но этот бред был правдой до последней буквы. Например, вчера перед выходом из купола Эрвин поймал себя на том, что залип на фигуру Арлерта в боевой экипировке. Чёрный костюм жизнеобеспечения облегал фигуру, как вторая кожа, вставки из серебристого пластика только подчёркивали… чёрт, да слишком многое они подчёркивали — например, то, что у рядового Арлерта при всей относительной щуплости фигуры вполне себе отличная задница. Которую так и хотелось сжать покрепче. К счастью, на этой мысли к Эрвину обратился Ривай, и пришлось срочно возвращаться в реальность, чтобы выдать подробности боевой ориентировки. 

А неделю назад Эрвин застал Арлерта во время ремонта одной из номерных субмарин и, глядя, как тот ловко орудует набором щупов и тестеров, забыл, зачем вообще пришёл в ангар. Хотя дело было важное — надо было поймать Ханджи прежде, чем она рванёт в очередной свой исследовательский рейс, подставляясь под атаки местных. Эрвин, кстати, тогда не успел.

И это уже не говоря о том, какие непривычные для себя эмоции он испытал, когда Арлерт лежал в его собственном боевом ложементе в кабине «Координаты», в чёрной маске аналитического комплекса на пол-лица и совершенно беззащитный в своей сосредоточенности. Эрвин, конечно, понимал, что нельзя отказываться от регулярного технического осмотра, тем более, если среди твоих рядовых — лучший техник базы, но в тот момент он вообще пожалел, что пустил Армина в своё кресло. Это было очень похоже на то, чтобы пустить его в свою личную жизнь, и Эрвин внезапно понял, что не имеет ничего против этого.

И именно тогда он подумал, что со всем этим надо что-то делать.

К сожалению, список на листочке был совершенно неосуществим в условиях третьего уровня опасности, в которых они все пребывали уже почти год. И Армин Арлерт был слишком ценен в качестве пилота, чтобы пытаться как-то нарушить то хрупкое равновесие, которое было достигнуто с таким трудом.

В конце концов, Армин Арлерт никогда не хотел воевать, уж это Эрвин о нём точно знал. 

Эрвин вздохнул, отодвинул листочек и откинулся на спинку кресла, сосредотачиваясь на данных центрального компьютера базы, которые поступали на его шунт в фоновом режиме.

Обстановка на подответственной Эрвину территории была хреновая, если говорить откровенно. 

Парадиз изначально расценивался как настоящее сокровище — ещё бы, 98% совпадения с земными условиями, планета-рай, а что вся покрыта водой — это уже мелочи. Построить исследовательский купол оказалось довольно просто — местные океаны, в отличие от земных, были довольно мелкими, да и шторма тут случались редко. Следующим пунктом в великом плане колонизации значилось создание искусственного архипелага, на котором и будет располагаться земная колония.

Вот только на втором году освоения планета преподнесла нежданный сюрприз в виде огромных хищных тварей. Откуда они появились, точно было неизвестно — первая экспедиция докладывала, что на планете отсутствуют крупные формы жизни. Первый год так оно и было — тишь да гладь, бешеные темпы строительства, опережающие любые графики, радостные учёные, по уши залезшие в свои исследования, и чисто формальный гарнизон флота, которым Эрвину почти не приходилось командовать.

Ривай говорил, что они зарастут плесенью в этом болоте. Лучше бы Ривай оказался прав.

Первая атака стоила им двух субмарин и четырёх жизней — научников на лёгких машинах без брони сожрали раньше, чем они успели понять, что с ними случилось. А дальше нападений стало только больше. И жертв тоже.

Исследования пришлось срочно свернуть, а учёных отпускать наружу только под конвоем боевых машин. По-хорошему, стоило бы и гарнизон увеличить, но тут уже заупрямились верхи. Судя по поведению местных тварей, они были довольно разумны — ну не станут обычные акулы прицельно уничтожать линии водозабора и энергетические блоки. 

Едва получив рапорты об этом, командование ввело режим повышенной секретности. Потому что уничтожение агрессивной фауны — это одно, а геноцид местного разумного населения — это совсем другое. Тут уже не только «зелёные» на пикеты пойдут, тут всю планету придётся закрыть до установления контакта. Пойти на такое правительство просто не могло: за всё время освоения космоса Парадиз оказался единственной планетой, на которой можно было существовать без атмосферных куполов.

И теперь Эрвин был вынужден противостоять атакам местных тварей силами довольно скромного гарнизона, да ещё и делая вид, что ничего не происходит, чтобы не допустить утечки информации среди рядового населения купола.

Выходило не очень. Хреново выходило, если точно. Потому что твари с каждым днём становились всё агрессивнее и изобретательнее, и люди продолжали погибать. Более того, уже почти два месяца на внешнем куполе поселения — а их было три, один за другим, как слои у луковицы, — были разрушены две секции обороны, и покрывать это приходилось увеличением боевых патрулей.

Блаженны несведущие, вздохнул Эрвин, вспомнив о сотнях научников и технарей, которые продолжали жить под внутренним куполом, ничего об этом не зная. Блаженны нищие духом, чтоб его…

За три года, проведённых на этой гребаной планете, Эрвин убедился в одном — никакого контакта с местными быть не может. Эти твари были просто несовместимы с человечеством. Понимание этого факта стоило ему множества потерянных жизней и собственной правой руки, которую теперь заменял протез. Впрочем, последнее Эрвина почти не расстраивало. Не больше, чем вынужденная необходимость каждый день рисковать собственными подчинёнными.

В таких условиях было не до любовных переживаний, это Эрвин понимал отлично. Поэтому и пытался взять под контроль собственные чувства, но выходило не лучше, чем с тварями. Наверное, я устал, подумал Эрвин, задумчиво перекатывая ручку по столу, надо просто забыть.

Прямо сейчас отряд Ривая патрулировал зону вокруг искусственного острова — чёртовы акулы повадились долбать подводную часть уже готовой территории. Судя по докладам лейтенанта, пока всё шло относительно хорошо.

Сигнал на входной двери мигнул, прерывая невесёлые мысли, и Эрвин тут же послал подтверждение допуска, разблокировав дверь, — просто так в его кабинет никто не ходил. И замер, глядя, как рядовой Арлерт заходит внутрь и идёт к его столу. 

— Разрешите обратиться? — спросил он, отдав честь. Эрвин кивнул. 

Армин достал из личного планшета кристалл памяти, протянул Эрвину:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы ознакомились с этими данными, командир.

Эрвин послушно забрал кристалл и вставил в разъём на виске. Насколько он знал рядового Арлерта, тот не пришёл бы к нему без серьёзного повода.

Файл назывался «Анализ личной привязанности к вышестоящему по званию», и, ознакомившись с его содержимым, Эрвин слегка ошалел. Потому что этим самым «вышестоящим» оказался ни кто иной, как он сам, а привязанность выглядела действительно очень… личной. 

Первое, что Эрвин увидел, выйдя из вирт-режима, было совершено нечитаемое выражение на лице Арлерта. Смотрел тот на злополучный листок с пунктами, и, судя по взгляду, читать письменный текст вверх ногами он умел отлично.

Забавное у нас вышло признание, с какой-то бесшабашной иронией подумал Эрвин. В конце концов, проблема действительно имела место быть. Причём, как оказалось, для них обоих. И это следовало решить здесь и сейчас.

— Вы мне нравитесь, рядовой Арлерт, — произнёс Эрвин вслух. — И я вам, похоже, тоже.

Армин оторвался от изучения листка и как-то заторможенно кивнул.

— И что мы со всем этим будем делать? — спросил Эрвин.

Армин быстро облизал губы — Эрвин на мгновение слегка завис — и сказал негромко:

— Мне надо подумать над ситуацией.

И быстро вышел из кабинета, не дожидаясь разрешения.

Удрал. Эрвин покачал головой с долей восхищения. И даже субординация не остановила. Ну что ж, всё равно они ещё встретятся, тогда и поговорят.

В конце концов, секс давно уже не был чем-то сакральным, и если они оба хотят этого, то Эрвин готов рискнуть. Похоже, рядовой Арлерт не станет обвинять его в домогательстве.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Армин вылетел из кабинета майора Смита чуть ли не бегом. Когда он шёл к командиру, то был готов ко всему, ну, или ему так казалось. Армин думал, что получит выговор. Или воспитательную беседу. Или что его даже возвратят обратно в технический отряд — впрочем, последнее вряд ли, больше кандидатур, совместимых с ИИ «Колосса», на базе не было.

Чего Армин никак не ожидал, это листочка — листочка!.. бумажного!.. Да бумага на Парадизе стоила почти на вес золота, — в котором старательным почерком было выведено его имя. Ещё и в таком контексте.

Наверное, стоило порадоваться, что его чувства взаимны. Но Армин слишком растерялся от такой новости, да ещё и командир озвучил то, о чём он уже почти год — с самого прибытия на Парадиз — подспудно мечтал.

«Вы мне нравитесь», — вот так просто. Армин никак не думал, что услышит это. Теперь осталось переварить этот факт.

На самом деле, командир Смит очень сильно подставлялся с этим признанием, и Армин впервые по-настоящему задумался, а стоит ли оно того.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

База охранных войск — так их отряд значился в списке служб колонии — прилегала к одному из внешних шлюзов и, по сути, проходила через все три оболочки купола: внешнюю, оборудованную защитными системами, среднюю, являвшуюся техническим слоем со всеми энергетическими и прочим установками, и внутреннюю, ограничивавшую собственно жилое пространство. Вся гидропоника была продуманно вынесена в промежуток между первой и второй стеной, и внутри самого обитаемого купола не было ничего, способного напомнить об искусственности этого мирка. Правдоподобная имитация настоящего неба — облака, солнце, следовавшее земным суткам, — дома, разбросанные тут и там, деревья, трава… изнутри купол Либерио больше всего напоминал небольшой заштатный городок, живущий своей мирной жизнью.

Большинство обитателей даже не подозревали, насколько хрупка и уязвима эта иллюзия.

Армин вышел из ворот базы и взял один из припаркованных тут же скутеров. Сегодня у него был выходной, впрочем, половину его он уже потратил на наладку номерных субмарин и беседу с начальством. Хотелось смены обстановки.

В любимом кафе — крохотном уютном заведении, спрятавшемся между высоких цветущих кустов, — уже сидели Эрен и Микаса. Армин кивнул им от входа, сделал заказ на терминале и присел за стол.

— Ну как, — спросил Эрен, отставляя чашку с кофе, — поговорил с командиром?

Микаса заинтересованно подняла голову от вазочки с мороженым.

Причину разговора Армин им, конечно, не озвучивал. Хотя, наверное, они и так знали. Трудно утаить что-то от людей, с которыми дружишь всю сознательную жизнь.

— Поговорил, — кивнул Армин. Из люка раздачи показался его заказ: капучино и пирожное. Армин придвинул это всё к себе и подумал, что совершенно не хочет есть.

— Судя по твоему лицу, результат не слишком, — хмыкнул Эрен. Армин снова кивнул. — Ну ничего, дай командиру немного подумать, он найдёт решение твоей проблемы.

Армин невольно улыбнулся. На самом деле, Эрен знал командира Смита гораздо лучше, чем он сам: не зря уже почти год ходил пилотом на его флагманской субмарине, «Координате». И вроде даже не жаловался.

— Я посмотрел твою субмарину, Микаса, — теперь Армину срочно надо было сменить тему, — у тебя настройки приёмного канала сбились, я отладил.

Микаса кивнула. 

Младшая сестра Эрена вообще была неразговорчива, но за братом следовала и в огонь, и в воду. Армин с детства привык видеть её молчаливой тенью за плечом Эрена, хотя на самом деле они были не кровные родственники. Лет так тридцать назад в моду внезапно вошли генетические модификации, заточенные специально под космические поселения, семьи в колониях с радостью принимали таких младенцев. Микаса была одной из них, практически из последнего поколения — мода как-то незаметно сошла на нет.

— Спасибо, что заботишься о нашей технике, — неожиданно серьёзно сказал Эрен, и Армин отчего-то смутился:

— Да ничего сложного, я же всегда …

И это была истинная правда. Они выросли вместе в одном из лунных куполов, и Армин с самого детства тянулся за этой парочкой. Они были быстрее и решительнее, словно жили в другом мире. Особенно Эрен — он вечно рвался куда-то вперёд, мечтал о чём-то интересном: то стать первопроходцем дальнего космоса, то исследовать закоулки Солнечной системы, то добывать редкие металлы на Юпитере… И каждый раз Армин верил — сможет. Вот Эрен, с его упорством и непреклонностью, точно сможет добиться того, чем решит заняться всерьёз. Очень уж ярко он горел. И очень уж легко Армину мечталось вместе с ним, хотя за себя он знал с самого детства: он будет простым техником, как дедушка, как отец, может, так и проведёт всю жизнь в родном куполе, слетав пару раз на Землю.

Всё изменилось семь лет назад. «Трагедия Шиганшины» — так назвали это происшествие в новостях. Авария в лунном куполе номер сто семнадцать — так это записали в сухих хрониках.

Армину повезло — дедушка как раз отправил его на ознакомительную экскурсию в одну из лунных шахт. День на дорогу туда и обратно, два дня там. Когда Армин вернулся, их купола уже не существовало. Взрыв термоядерного реактора унёс более шестидесяти процентов населения маленького исследовательского городка. Эрен и Микаса тогда потеряли мать, а чуть позже и отца — сгорел от передозировки, задержался на месте аварии, пытаясь помочь раненым. Он был очень хороший врач, их отец.

Армин тоже потерял отца, но он хотя бы не видел его смерть, и у него оставался дед. И именно его дед взял к себе осиротевших детишек Йегеров, которым было тогда по тринадцать лет.

Больнее всего эта потеря ударила по Эрену — он словно погас. Полгода Армин и Микаса пытались расшевелить его, добиться хоть тени прежнего отношения к жизни. Дед Армина мудро советовал подождать, а Армин всё больше чувствовал себя чужим, словно был за пределами того маленького мира, что включал в себя брата и сестру.

Через полгода Эрен очнулся. Вот только теперь из яркого мечтателя он превратился в целеустремлённого фанатика, другого слова Армин подобрать не мог. Потому что Эрен нашёл себе цель — стать спасателем. Но для того, чтобы поступить в службу спасения, требовалось отслужить хотя бы один стандартный контракт в военном флоте. Пять лет, за которые тебя могут отправить куда угодно. Эрен и Микаса были готовы к этому. И Армин, конечно, последовал за ними. 

— Хорошо, что у тебя находится время на всё это, — сказал Эрен, обрывая размышления Армина. — Ты же теперь пилот и вроде как не обязан, — и улыбнулся светло и открыто.

Армин только плечами пожал: ну да, не обязан, но это же не повод отказывать в помощи. К тому же, технику он всё ещё любил больше, чем выходы в море. Хотя и рад был, когда оказалось, что он совместим с «Колоссом», и его перевели из технического отряда в боевой. Потому что так он мог быть ближе к Эрену и Микасе.

Армин на всю жизнь запомнил, какую горечь испытал, когда во флоте его сунули в техническую службу. Ещё бы — обширные базовые знания, разносторонняя практическая подготовка, кто станет разбрасываться такими кадрами. Но его друзья поступили на боевую, а это значило, что как минимум первый год обучения они проведут отдельно друг от друга. Да и увидятся ли потом — неизвестно. 

Парадиз снова свёл их вместе. И Армин был благодарен этой злополучной колонии хотя бы за это.

— А вы как провели утро? — спохватился он.

— Ходили на смотровую галерею, — улыбнулся Эрен. — Ты же в курсе, там здорово.

Смотровой галерей называли прозрачную трубу, выходившую за пределы внешнего купола. Виды там были прекрасные — океан Парадиза во всей красе. Вот только…

— Там же опасно, ты знаешь! — вскинулся Армин. Никакой брони, никаких боевых установок, только силовой барьер, невидимый через прозрачный пластик тонкой стены, отделявшей галерею от местного моря и их обитателей.

— Скажи это сотням зевак, которые там гуляют, ни о чём не подозревая, — Эрен глянул жёстко, почти зло. И Армин не нашёлся, что сказать.

На самом деле, после трагедии в Шиганшине Эрен так и не вернулся до конца. Не к Армину. Сотни блоков при сопряжении, и внезапная злость там, где не ждёшь, — иногда Армин не знал, как разговаривать с другом. В мир Эрена была допущена только Микаса, которая пережила ту аварию купола вместе с ним. Армин думал, что это нечестно. Но к своей памяти о том дне — к своей боли — Эрен его не пускал.

Вот и сейчас Армин просто промолчал. Потому что они были правы: нельзя заставлять людей рисковать своими жизнями, даже не зная об этом. Нельзя, но иногда приходится. И понимание этого отдаляло Армина от друзей больше любых информационных блоков.

— Нам пора, — первой отмерла Микаса. — У нас тренировка на симуляторах.

— Ах да, — спохватился Эрен. Вот он — пилот флагманского корабля, который способен забыть о таких важных вещах. — Пойдёшь с нами?

И Армин, конечно, согласился.

На самом деле, он знал, почему они ездили в смотровую галерею. С самого детства — в крохотном лунном куполе, с безжизненным пейзажем снаружи и небольшим пятачком рекреационной зоны, на которой ютились озеро и лес, — они втроём мечтали увидеть море. Настоящее, бескрайнее земное море. И Парадиз подарил им эту мечту.

Армин навсегда запомнил, как они стояли на берегу искусственного острова Мария и смотрели на беспокойную синь, сливающуюся на горизонте с небом. 

Эта синь — это ждущее море — последнее время снилась Армину всё чаще. Наверное, потому, что, став пилотом, он увидел, насколько опасен может быть океан Парадиза. Впрочем, это было почти неважно, пока он мог сражаться рядом со своими друзьями.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Ханджи поймала Эрвина в ангаре, как раз на подходе к «Координате».

— Слушай, командир, — о понятии «субординация» их главный медик вспоминала, только когда ей это было удобно, — ну пусти меня на «Титане», а? Мы же в северо-западный квадрант пойдём, там подводное течение с севера, образцы же! — взгляд Ханджи горел энтузиазмом. 

— А ещё там замечено скопление акул, ты хочешь нарушить мне строй? — Ханджи вскинулась было, чтобы что-то возразить, но Эрвин ей не позволил: — Пойдёшь на «Летяге» вместе с Риваем.

— А что, наш супермальчик один не справится? — скривилась Ханджи, не замечая, что её напарник уже подошёл к ним и внимательно наблюдает за разговором.

— Отстань от командира, очкастая, — лениво бросил Ривай, и Ханджи возмущённо вспыхнула: она действительно любила пользоваться старомодными вирт-очками вместо зрительных проекций. — Сказали вместе, значит, вместе. Думаешь, мне это нравится?

— Да тебе всё нравится, лишь бы Эрвин приказал! — фыркнула медик и унеслась к шлюзу бокса с «Летягой».

— Как вы с ней ладите? — поинтересовался Эрвин чисто для проформы. На самом деле, Ривай мог летать с кем угодно, хоть с дьяволом — абсолютная совместимость с любым ИИ, повышенная скорость реакций, умение сохранять контроль над ситуацией. Идеальный солдат.

— Нормально, — уронил Ривай. — Она не так безумна, как кажется на первый взгляд.

— Передай ей, что если всё будет нормально, я разрешу забор проб с «Летяги», — улыбнулся Эрвин. Ривай молча кивнул.

Они познакомились на марсианской военной базе. Эрвин тогда ещё ходил в лейтенантах, но уже командовал небольшим мобильным отрядом. А Ривай Аккерман был местной легендой: неуязвимый в ближнем бою, отличник боевой и стрелковой подготовки, лучший пилот… он не вылезал из карцера за своё поведение. Генмод, «дитя колоний», как это когда-то романтично называли газетчики, Аккерман не прижился в гарнизоне, собранном из чистокровных землян.

Эрвин думал недолго, хватило беглого взгляда на личное дело этого бунтаря. Не всем детям из пробирки везло с приёмными родителями. Капралу Аккерману не повезло — нелегальная база на Ганимеде, государственный приют, в который он попал после рейда полиции, армия как единственный шанс вырваться из всего этого. И никого, кто смог бы научить его доверять. 

Эрвин тогда решил, что сможет, и оформил перевод проблемного пилота к себе. Никто не возражал, только Аккерман глянул недобро при первом знакомстве.

Они притирались почти пять лет, но зато теперь у Эрвина всегда был надёжный тыл. Пусть новобранцы и порскали в стороны от этого сурового вида и мрачного взгляда.

— Нервный он какой-то последнее время, — сказал Ривай, оторвав Эрвина от последней проверки плана операции и данных локаторов. Эрвин проследил за коротким кивком и увидел Армина, который шагал к боксу своего «Колосса». Шагал быстро, не глядя по сторонам, и Эрвин подавил желание окрикнуть его. Он отлично знал причину нервозности рядового Арлерта.

Армин избегал встреч с ним с того самого разговора в кабинете, а если они сталкивались где-нибудь случайно — сводил общение к минимуму положенных по уставу фраз и быстро уходил. Эрвин, конечно, мог вызвать его к себе, но повода не было. А ещё почему-то не хотелось торопить и подталкивать.

Пожалуй, Эрвин ждал, когда Армин придёт к нему сам.

— Не привык ещё к боевому графику, — сказал он как можно равнодушнее, стараясь не думать о том, как топорщатся светлые волосы над воротником спаскостюма.

— Угу, — согласился Ривай, тут же забыв про Арлерта. — Готово?

Эрвин скинул ему план операции по прямому каналу. Сопряжение с Аккерманом, как обычно, отозвалось в мозгу запахом вольного степного ветра — что поделать, у Эрвина была повышенная чувствительность к ассоциативному ряду, а Ривай всегда был открыт для него. Именно поэтому они не могли летать в паре — слишком сильный резонанс при сопряжении.

— Я пошёл, — сказал Ривай сдержанно, разрывая контакт, и Эрвин в который раз задумался о том, как он сам ощущается для своего зама. 

— Удачи.

Аккерман кивнул и действительно ушёл к своей «Летяге», а Эрвин — к шлюзу собственной субмарины.

«Координата» вполне соответствовала своему названию. Оснащённая главным узлом связи и центральным ИИ боевого флота, она была предназначена именно для координирования всех остальных кораблей. И каждый раз Эрвин, подключаясь к сводному каналу, погружался в полный хаос информации с чужих чипов. Разобраться в таком мог не каждый, но Эрвин отличался врождённой повышенной адаптивностью при сопряжении. А ещё — довольно мощной персонификацией, способной удержать его от растворения в чужой информации. Именно это позволяло ему командовать. И именно поэтому его напарники сгорали один за другим, отслужив на флагмане по полгода, если не меньше. 

Эрен, с его почти годовым стажем совместного пилотирования, пока шёл на рекорд.

С Эреном вообще всё было сложно. Открытый и импульсивный внешне, порой даже слишком несдержанный в словах и поступках, внутри он напоминал ежа, свернувшегося в тугой клубок из стальных игл. Сплошные блоки повсюду и узкий канал связи с тщательно фильтруемой информацией. Эрвин, конечно, мог взломать те блоки, но зачем? Ведь именно благодаря подсознательному недоверию Эрена они и летали вместе так долго.

В общем, Эрвин считал, что ему повезло с пилотом. Эрен, похоже, тоже пока был доволен. А главное, пока Эрен был в пилотском ложементе, Эрвин мог спокойно сосредоточиться на руководстве флотом.

В северо-западном квадранте всё пошло не так с самого начала: тварей оказалось слишком много, и больших, оснащённых непробиваемой костяной бронёй и любивших переть на таран, и маленьких, юрких и зубасто-когтистых. Ребята привыкли называть их «акулами», но на самом деле местная живность скорее напоминала гибрид рыб с каракатицами — зубы, плавники, шипастые хвосты и щупальца с когтями. Красавцы, в общем.

Эрвин лежал в своём ложементе и чувствовал, как снаружи — прямо в толще воды — воюют его ребята. Радостное безумие Ханджи, холодная целеустремлённость Ривая, стремительное равнодушие Микасы Аккерман, деловитая сосредоточенность Эрена, через которую по личному каналу прорывается азарт, растерянность Арлерта…

«Колосс» замер, опутанный щупальцами чего-то, сильно напоминавшего бронированного осьминога, каких Эрвин видал на картинках. За саму субмарину Эрвин почти не волновался — «Колосс» был оборудован самой мощной бронёй во всём их флоте, но корабли, которые он нёс, могли пострадать, да и сама эта беспомощность пилота в напряжённый момент боя совершенно не нравилась Эрвину.

Во время боя было не до личных мотивов и мыслей, и Эрвин надавил — как мог только он, командир, — проламываясь через боевой канал к ИИ субмарины.

Армин вскрикнул от боли и отключился. Эрвин даже выругаться не успел — не до того было, слишком много данных поступало к нему сейчас — как Арлерт вернулся на связь, уже вполне вменяемый.

«Колосс» вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь, и развернулся боком к подступающей «Летяге», подставляя тушу держащего его монстра под удар ракет.

Ривай не подвёл — срезал тварь чисто и аккуратно, не задев даже выступающих сонаров арминовской субмарины.

— С ним всё в порядке, командир, — мысль Эрена походила на похлопывание по плечу, и Эрвин только сейчас понял, сколько неотфильтрованных эмоций досталось его пилоту. Спохватился и перекрыл канал.

Звено Микасы резво танцевало вокруг их флагмана, зачищая мелких тварей. Впереди метались Ривай с Ханджи, охотясь на рыбок покрупнее. «Колосс» принимал на борт субмарины авангарда, исчерпавшие резерв энергозапаса.

Бой снова входил в привычную колею. Эрвин вздохнул и вновь с головой нырнул в текущие задачи.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

В ангаре, когда всё закончилось, Эрвин вышел из «Координаты» и отправился к крайнему правому шлюзу, не обращая внимания на удивление в глазах Эрена и спокойное одобрение во взгляде Ривая.

Да, рядовому Арлерту изначально не хватало боевой подготовки, — в конце концов, он был техником до того, как «Колоссу» понадобился новый пилот, — но даже это не оправдывало его поведение во время последнего боя.

Мембрана шлюза привычно чавкнула, пропуская Эрвина, он скользнул по тесному коридору соединения — пришлось сильно пригибаться, с его-то высоким ростом, не зря раньше на Земле на подводный флот брали только мелких, — и оказался в барокамере «Колосса». 

Внутри самая большая субмарина их флота была на редкость тесной — броня и техническая начинка занимали почти всё пространство, оставляя узкий проход к небольшой рубке с кучей отключённых сейчас мониторов и пилотским ложементом в центре. На ложементе лежал Армин, и в изголовье горел зелёный огонёк медицинского диагноста. Эрвин вспомнил вспышку чужой боли, которую успел поймать до разъединения, но не почувствовал вины. В конце концов, у него не было выбора.

Арлерт открыл глаза и попытался встать, медавтомат протестующе запищал, видимо, ещё не закончив осмотр.

— И что это было? — спросил Эрвин, стоя у ног Армина и глядя на него сверху вниз. 

— Шунт забарахлил во время манёвра, — ответил тот негромко, отводя глаза. — Как раз до того, как вы попытались перехватить управление.

— Я бы и перехватил, — хмыкнул Эрвин, — если бы ты не отключился.

Армин кивнул, всё так же глядя куда-то на погасшие мониторы. Почему-то это бесило отдельно.

Эрвин нагнулся, опираясь ладонями о подлокотники ложемента, похожего сейчас на разложенное врачебное кресло, и сказал негромко:

— Тебе напомнить про недопустимость разрыва связи в боевой обстановке?

Армин наконец взглянул в ответ:

— Это была техническая неполадка, я бы никогда не позволил себе такого.

— А я думал, ты боли испугался, — сказал Эрвин, сам понимая, что перегибает палку. Что-то ломалось в нём внутри, когда он смотрел на Армина вот так — глаза в глаза. Наверное, остатки благоразумия и желания не давить.

— Я не боюсь боли, — сказал Армин и попытался отдвинуться. Медавтомат снова пискнул.

— Лежи, — велел Эрвин, удерживая его за плечо — обманчиво тонкое, обтянутое холодным материалом спаскостюма. Армин ощутимо вздрогнул от его прикосновения, и дрожь эта отозвалась в Эрвине чем-то совершенно неправильным, неуместным здесь, в рубке субмарины сразу после боя.

Эрвин тихо выругался, прежде чем поцеловать его губы.

На мгновение Армин словно закаменел под ним, Эрвин уже почти отодвинулся, когда ему наконец ответили: язык скользнул в рот напористо и жадно, и руки Армина уверенно легли на плечи, притягивая к себе. Эрвин послушно подался вперёд, позволяя себе наконец огладить это тело по плечам, бокам, груди, дёрнуть за застёжку комбинезона, пытаясь добраться до кожи… Тонкий писк медтерминала назойливо лез в уши, совершенно лишний между ними обоими сейчас, когда даже воздух искрил от желания. 

Эрвин на ощупь дотянулся до изголовья кресла и отключил диагност, обрывая посторонний звук. Тишина ударила по ушам, наполненная звуком их дыхания, шорохом одежды и громким стуком крови в ушах. Эрвин касался всего, чего только мог, совершенно уже не сдерживаясь, позволяя себе то, о чём так давно думал.

Это было привычно — сбрасывать напряжение после боя вот так, через половой акт. Секс между напарниками, вынужденными оставаться сопряжёнными в течение всего сражения, вообще считался нормой. Никто не придавал ему особого значения. Даже Ривай с Ханджи иногда уединялись в первой попавшейся каюте, правда, ненадолго. Да и самому Эрвину случалось заниматься сексом со своими пилотами после особенно трудных сражений. 

Вот только всё это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что происходило сейчас.

Никогда ещё Эрвин не задыхался от одних только прикосновений пальцев, никогда не плыл от поцелуев, и такого жадного голода он не испытывал ещё ни разу. И чужой стук сердца не бил по ушам громче собственного.

Армин застонал и развёл ноги, открываясь, обхватил Эрвина коленями за бёдра, притягивая к себе и не прекращая целовать, и Эрвину было мало, мало всего этого, он слишком долго ждал.

— Армин, — простонал он в его рот, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и не выдержит, — впусти меня.

Армин судорожно вздохнул, открыл личный канал, и Эрвина не стало.

Он был полон света, солнца и моря, этот сдержанный тихий мальчик, и стального привкуса спрятанной сейчас воли, и пыльного холода лунных кратеров, и рассеянного света звёзд. А ещё Армин был заполнен голодом — таким же, какой чувствовал сейчас Эрвин, и принимал его, тянул к себе, всего и сразу, со всей застарелой ответственностью, полузабытым детством в маленьком степном городке, чёткой градацией умений своих пилотов и готовностью пожертвовать чем угодно ради достойной цели.

Это было слишком полно, слишком глубоко и открыто, но Эрвин не мог остановиться, только не сейчас, когда он, кажется, уже расстегнул чужой комбинезон и гладил руками горячее гибкое тело, дрожавшее под его ладонями, и целовал, сталкиваясь языком и зубами, и подавался вперёд, подставляясь под торопливые прикосновения… И всё это было где-то там, а здесь, внутри, его захлёстывало желанием и восторгом, и единением, какого не бывало ни разу даже с открытым и доступным Риваем. 

На мысли о Ривае Армин ощутимо полыхнул возмущением и дёрнул Эрвина к себе, ещё плотнее, уверенно обхватывая ладонью его член, и Эрвин тут же забыл о чём-то ещё, растворяясь в чужом небе, отчего-то пахнущем близким морем и подступающей грозой.

Кажется, они дрочили друг другу, сталкиваясь руками и пальцами, быстро и жёстко, но Эрвин не мог бы сказать точно, потому что сопряжение — идеальное, практически полное, невозможное — захватывало весь его рассудок, отключая все предохранители.

Это было похоже на маленькую бурю. И короткую смерть вместе.

Эрвин очнулся, ощущая чужое удовольствие, расслабленность и беззащитность — слишком остро и чётко, слишком близко, — и перекрыл канал, наконец возвращаясь в физический мир.

Армин лежал под ним, закрыв глаза, расслабленный и очень юный сейчас, после своего первого — о господи, теперь Эрвин знал это точно, — настоящего секса.

Эрвин приподнялся, отклеиваясь от него, скептически осмотрел их заляпанные тела — сперма застывала белыми, ещё немного влажными разводами на животе Армина, да и на его собственном тоже. Глубоко вздохнул — воздух пах резко и пряно, возбуждающе, — и застегнул свой комбинезон, включив систему внутренней очистки. Армин с любопытством наблюдал за этим, приоткрыв глаза.

— Удобная штука, — сказал Эрвин, борясь с желанием наклониться и поцеловать горячую кожу. 

Армин кивнул и зашевелился, одеваясь, потом выпрямился в ложементе и глянул остро и цепко.

— Это было немного слишком, — сказал он.

— Лучше, чем я ожидал, — согласился Эрвин, — похоже, у нас с тобой отличная совместимость.

И выпрямился, отстраняясь. Отличная — это было слишком слабо сказано. Почти идеальная, настолько полная, что это даже пугало. 

— Думаю, нам стоит подумать об этом, — сказал Армин, отворачиваясь к панели медавтомата. Прозвучало это неловко.

— Что там? — спросил Эрвин, чтобы прогнать эту ненужную, чуждую между ними неловкость, и Армин дёрнул плечом, обернулся и улыбнулся.

— Ничего страшного, хороший сон, и всё пройдёт.

— Пройди технический осмотр, — велел Эрвин, не покупаясь на эту улыбку.

— Обязательно, — сказал Армин и снова отвёл глаза.

— Мне, пожалуй, пора, — Эрвин коротко кивнул на прощание и вышел из рубки, пропахшей их общим возбуждением.

Я же сожгу этого мальчика, думал он, шагая коротким коридором к кишке шлюзового перехода. И я не смогу остановиться. 

Похоже, то, что связывало их с Армином, выходило за рамки простого секса.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Технический слой купола — между второй и третьей защитной стеной — Армин знал, как свои пять пальцев. Всё-таки проработал здесь почти полгода до того, как стать пилотом.

Узкие стальные переходы между кожухами машин, тесные закутки с диагностическими стойками, пульты управления, разбросанные тут и там. Торопливо спешащие по своим делам техники, обвешанные инструментами. 

Армин шагал через всю эту привычную суету, кивая на приветствия знакомых — его узнавали, улыбались, спрашивали, как дела. Армин коротко отвечал и шёл дальше.

Если верить системе информации, нужный ему человек находился в третьей секций северного квадрата, как раз рядом с повреждёнными сегментами внешней брони. Наверняка помогал чинить.

Приказ Эрвина о техосмотре — а это был именно приказ, несмотря на обстановку, в которой это прозвучало, — Армин воспринял вполне серьёзно. Потому что отказ собственных имплантов действительно напугал его там, во время боя. Чувствовать себя беспомощным посреди непослушной груды железа оказалось довольно жутко. И дело было даже не в том осьминоге, что пытался прогрызть броню «Колосса» снаружи, больше всего Армина напугало внезапное ощущение полного одиночества там, посреди толщи воды, которая ощущалась чуть ли не физически.

И теперь Армин шёл на полную проверку к человеку, которого знал лучше многих на этой базе. Человеку, успевшему научить его куче хитростей за те полгода, что Армин провёл здесь, в этих коридорах.

Звали его Джек Ханнес, он любил технику и крепкую выпивку в свободные от дежурства дни, и знал о куполе Либерио больше, чем Армин когда-либо вообще сможет узнать. Высокий светловолосый выходец откуда-то из северных краёв Земли, он был всегда спокоен и приветлив, а ещё немного ленив — той правильной ленью, которая избавляет от ненужной суеты и напрасных дел.

Вот и сейчас Армин нашёл его расслабленно сидящим возле пульта диагноста. Судя по невидящему взгляду, Ханнес был напрямую подключён к системе, что не мешало ему тихо напевать под нос, отстукивая ритм указательным пальцем.

Армин постоял немного, дожидаясь, пока его заметят, и широко улыбнулся в ответ на искреннее приветствие.

Ханнес немного напоминал его деда — такой же простой и увлечённый своим делом. С ним было легко и привычно, и порой Армин чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в далёкое детство на Луне.

— Да ты никак подрос! — радостно возвестил Джек, вставая и совершенно естественным жестом ероша Армину волосы. — Вытянулся, натренировался…

— Вот прямо, — фыркнул Армин, — что вы вечно придумываете.

— Ну как, ты же у нас теперь пилот, — довольно протянул Ханнес, — боевой. Элита.

— Вам лишь бы шутки шутить, — смутился Армин под этим добродушным взглядом.

— Такой уж я. Ты зачем пришёл?

— Можете осмотреть мой шунт? — Армин решил сразу перейти к делу. — У меня сигнал пропадает.

— Часто? — посерьёзнел Джек, кивая на кожух диагноста. Армин послушно присел, повернувшись к нему правым боком, чтобы дать доступ к разъёму.

— Вчера днём во время операции. И до этого один раз.

— Помехи? — деловито спросил Ханнес, доставая из сумки с инструментами диагностический щуп.

— Никаких, просто прерывание связи, — Армин говорил ровно, не обращая внимания на то, как ловкие руки ковыряются в его шунте. Этим рукам он полностью доверял.

— Угу, — кивнул Джек сосредоточенно. Армин прикрыл глаза. Знакомая процедура успокаивала, позволяя отрешиться и подумать спокойно. А подумать ему было о чём. Например, о том, что произошло вчера в рубке его субмарины.

Армин знал, что на флоте сексу не придают особого значения — слышал от Эрена и Микасы, да и сам замечал такое. Если бы они с Эрвином были напарниками, никто бы вообще слова не сказал, мол, бывает.

Однако то, что случилось вчера, плохо подходило под определение «бывает». Слишком уж ярко и сильно это было. И слишком беззащитным чувствовал себя Армин сейчас, вспоминая, как растворялся в чужих эмоциях и обрывках воспоминаний. Командир Смит был слишком… большим. Глубоким, как то море, что окружало их. Армин очень боялся, что утонет в нём, не найдя для себя зацепки.

И это никак не тянуло на короткую интрижку. Впрочем, и на любовь похоже не было.

— Боишься? — внезапно спросил Ханнес, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Чего? — решил всё-таки уточнить Армин.

— Говорят, пилоты на нашей базе с ума сходят один за другим, не страшно?

Армин тоже слышал об этом, да что там слышал — предыдущий пилот «Колосса» как раз сошёл с ума полгода назад. Говорили, что он впал в буйство прямо посреди ангара и набросился на Эрена. Насколько Армин знал, Эрену пришлось его убить. Но друга он об этом так ни разу и не спросил. Чувствовал — этот случай из того же разряда, что и воспоминания о лунной базе, далеко за блоками, куда не пускают посторонних.

— А ещё говорят, что это заразно, — продолжал меж тем Ханнес, щёлкая чем-то в разъёме арминового шунта. Ощущение было неприятным, и Армин невольно поморщился.

— Врут они всё, — сказал он честно.

На самом деле, ему говорили, что безумие вызвано местными. Зов моря — так, кажется, это называлось. Что-то, что поражало мозг и заставляло людей уходить на субмаринах прямо в море. Или беситься, как тот, кого застрелил Эрен. 

Армин вспомнил, как капитан Ханджи рассказывала ему о случаях заболевания и пропавших, и глаза её горели совершенно ненормальным интересом. Кажется, их главный медик мечтала поймать кого-нибудь из таких заражённых.

— Ну раз врут, то хорошо, — задумчиво протянул Джек, что-то проворачивая прямо в виске Армина.

Армин снова вспомнил океан снаружи, такой мирный и спокойный с виду. Никакого желания уходить куда-то в чужие воды он не вызывал.

— В общем, у тебя тут всё нормально, я проверил, — сказал Ханнес, защёлкнув разъём шунта и убирая инструменты. — Скорее всего, программный сбой, лучше проведи полную профилактику. А то мозги — дело такое, поедут — не заметишь, — и громко хохотнул.

Армин подумал, что профилактика — отличная идея. Может, у него действительно что-то не то с программами импланта, сбоит что-нибудь, вот как вчера во время секса с командиром.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он искренне, вставая с кожуха диагноста.

— Да не за что, — мотнул головой Джек, — ты обращайся, если что. А то приходи в гости на выходных, выпьем чего-нибудь, поговорим…

Армин улыбнулся и кивнул.

Алкоголь он не любил, но почему бы просто не навестить хорошего человека, которому стольким обязан.

— Правда, ближайшую неделю мы пашем без выходных, — тяжко вздохнул Ханнес. — А всё эти чёртовы акулы — это что ж за рыбины такие, что раздолбали внешнюю обшивку?

Армин только плечом дёрнул — вдаваться в подробности особенностей местной фауны было запрещено.

— Ладно, дней за десять доделаем, я думаю, — добавил Джек, снова включая диагност, — а потом точно посидим с тобой где-нибудь вечерком. Смотри, ты обещал!

Армин кивнул и заулыбался.

Действительно, хорошо будет отдохнуть, когда всё это закончится.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Маленький бар в центре торгового района Эрвин выбрал за ненавязчивую музыку и неплохую синтетическую выпивку. Конечно, в каюте у него была пара бутылок настоящего земного виски, но это так, для привередливых гостей, если они случатся, самому же Эрвину было, в принципе, всё равно.

Риваю тоже было всё равно, он просто не любил «штатские» заведения, как он это называл.

— Ну и чем это лучше бара на базе? — спросил он, опускаясь за стол напротив Эрвина. 

Эрвин сидел в самом углу, и отсюда ему был виден весь зал и посетители. Он улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Смена обстановки?

— Ты знаешь, где я её видел, — мрачно сказал Ривай, забирая из окна раздачи в центре стола стакан и насыпая себе: чуть-чуть льда и ещё меньше виски, потому что завтрашний выход в море никто не отменял.

— Атмосфера здесь другая, — сказал Эрвин, лениво наблюдая за весёлой компанией за одним из столов. Судя по обрывкам разговоров, долетавших до них, ребята обсуждали успех в каком-то эксперименте.

Ривай отследил направление его взгляда, прислушался и сказал буднично:

— Это почти полный состав восемнадцатой лаборатории, отмечают успешное скрещивание какого-то мха с какой-то плесенью.

— Хороший у тебя слух, — хмыкнул Эрвин.

— Не жалуюсь, — пожал плечами Ривай. На самом деле, Эрвин отлично знал, что улучшение зрения и слуха считалось базовым показателем для «детей из пробирки», как и ускоренная реакция. И низкая восприимчивость организма к радиации и пониженному содержанию кислорода. Иногда Эрвин всерьёз задумывался, почему специализации явной военной направленности выбросили в народ, но кто их разберёт, этих политиков и учёных.

Ривай меж тем прикрыл глаза и продолжил:

— За столиком левее два технаря обсуждают ремонт энергопровода в третьем секторе. За столом у стены парочка говорит о Земле. Справа от них снабженцы… и кажется, у наших научников проблемы с распределением сырья для биосинтеза по новым лабораториям.

— Не знал, — с интересом протянул Эрвин.

— Ты для этого меня позвал? — скривился Ривай. — Послушать, о чём они тут разговаривают?

— Да я даже не просил, — улыбнулся Эрвин, делая глоток из своего стакана. Лёд уже растаял, и да, теперь воды в нём было больше, чем виски.

— А то я тебя не знаю, — Ривай дёрнул плечом. — Были времена, когда твоя дурацкая привычка быть в курсе всего меня изрядно бесила.

— А потом? — с любопытством спросил Эрвин.

— А потом я привык, — усмехнулся Ривай и отхлебнул из своего стакана. — Ну, по крайней мере, виски у них тут почти похоже на настоящее… Так чего ты хотел добиться, когда звал меня сюда?

Эрвин откинулся на стену, вытянул ноги, лениво наблюдая за народом в баре. Биологи из восемнадцатой лаборатории оживлённо смеялись, обсуждая что-то своё. Слух у Эрвина был, конечно, хуже аккермановского, но даже он улавливал какие-то женские имена, перемешанные с латинскими названиями.

— Интересно же, — протянул Эрвин, — посмотреть, чем люди живут у нас в куполе… Здесь жилые районы рядом, и люди сюда ходят самые разные.

— Угу, — кивнул Ривай, — даже мы с тобой притащились.

Один из техников оглянулся и замер, сосредоточенно разглядывая их столик. Эрвин ждал: узнают или нет. Смешно, но стоило снять форму, и в половине случаев люди проходили мимо, не здороваясь. Техник заулыбался и пошёл к их столу, прихватив бутылку с пивом. Эрвин вздохнул: узнал.

— Добрый вечер, командир Смит, — техник был высок и светловолос, с простоватым лицом и открытой улыбкой. — Джек Ханнес, работаю в службе технического обслуживания купола.

Эрвин улыбнулся в ответ и пожал протянутую руку.

— Можно к вам? — спросил Ханнес и отодвинул стул, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— А что же ваш друг? — спросил Ривай, вид его, довольно неприветливый, техника не смутил.

— А он сейчас домой пойдёт. У него, в отличие от меня, жена здесь. Это я холостяк и торопиться некуда.

Ханнес развернул стул, сел, опираясь локтями на спинку, и отхлебнул пива прямо из горлышка. Поймал пристальный взгляд Ривая, но расценил его по-своему.

— На смену завтра, — пояснил он, качнув бутылкой, — крепкого ничего нельзя. Вообще бы ничего нельзя, но мы и так уже третью неделю без выходных пашем, мозги кипят и руки отказывают.

— Что-то серьёзное? — поинтересовался Эрвин, бросив Риваю по личному каналу: «Сделай лицо попроще».

Ривай кашлянул, дёрнул бровью и уткнулся в свой стакан.

— Так вы же знаете, — удивился меж тем техник, — повреждение внешней брони же. Вот, чиним. Осталось-то всего ничего, пара дней, и закончим.

Эрвин кивнул. Это было уже интересно — по подсчётам ИИ базы, ремонт должен был занять ещё как минимум неделю. Но простодушному Джеку Ханнесу почему-то хотелось верить.

— По графику-то нам ещё дней десять ковыряться, — продолжал Джек, — но это если восстанавливать старыми методами, как оно изначально построено. Конструкция уже лет десять как устарела, на самом-то деле. Слышали про живой пластик?

Эрвин покачал головой, Джек ухмыльнулся:

— Ну да, вам же оно без надобности. В общем, это такой синтетический материал, который способен заращивать сам себя, потребляя материалы из окружающей среды. Звучит жутковато, но по факту, ему много не надо, так, минералы, соли… на Земле из такого купола подводные строят.

И кивнул, увидев в глазах Эрвина понимание.

— Да-да, вы верно думаете. У нас обшивка внешняя, как у космического купола, ну, оно понятно, проект же стандартный для внеземной колонии, а по факту тут удобнее наши старые технологии, которые давным-давно на матушке-Земле отработаны.

— А этот пластик прочный? — подал голос Ривай. 

Ханнес улыбнулся:

— Попрочнее некоторых металлов. Вы слышали про Марианскую впадину? — Эрвин покачал головой. Ну то есть название-то он знал, конечно, самое глубокое место на Земле и всё такое, но к чему вёл собеседник, не понимал. — Там на дне глубоководный посёлок построили, лет так двадцать назад, как раз из такого пластика, потому что металл не выдерживал тамошнего давления, вот.

Ривай хмыкнул:

— Странно, что здесь им изначально не воспользовались.

Джек рассмеялся:

— Вы бы знали, какие тут инструкции по обслуживанию. Я раньше в астероидном поясе работал, так один в один же, всё по стандарту. А то, что кругом вода, и приходится на ходу это всё подстраивать-учитывать — так нет, никто нас слушать не хочет. Да мы бы и сами про пластик не додумались, но у нас есть пацан один, подводник по специальности, он и предложил. И ничего, мы попробовали заплаты ставить — отлично же работает.

— Составили бы рапорт начальству, чтобы они как-то изменили процесс, — посоветовал Ривай. На собеседника он смотрел уже немного мягче. 

Ханнес отхлебнул ещё пива, вздохнул тяжело:

— Мы пытались. Только начальство в куполе упёртое, нас никто не слушает.

— Подайте рапорт мне, — посоветовал Эрвин. — А я попробую пробить его по военным каналам, может, получится.

— Вот я знал, что вы человек дела, командир, — хохотнул Ханнес, допил остатки пива и поднялся со стула. — Ладно, пора мне, а то вставать рано.

Эрвин кивнул.

Техник развернулся уже было, но оглянулся и улыбнулся через плечо:

— Вы там молодняк-то не особо гоняйте, а? А то как ни посмотришь, каждый день в море, наладчики ругаются, — и вышел из бара, шутейски отсалютовав им напоследок.

— Он ведь специально подходил, — сказал Ривай, задумчиво крутя стакан с остатками выпивки.

Эрвин усмехнулся:

— Зато идея хорошая.

— Опять директор Верман жаловаться будет, что через его голову всё решаешь.

Эрвин усмехнулся снова, гораздо жёстче:

— Значит, придётся напомнить ему, что у нас военное положение, пусть мы это и не афишируем.

Ривай понимающе ухмыльнулся в ответ.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Неделя пролетела незаметно — тренировки, ремонт субмарин, настройка электронной начинки, два выхода в море, один выходной и поездка с Эреном и Микасой в смотровую галерею.

Там оказалось действительно красиво: мягкий приглушённый свет, синь воды за стеклом, подсвеченная огнями редких прожекторов, установленных на дне вдоль галереи. Тонкие кривые ветки местных кораллов и стайки мелкой живности, напоминающей разноцветных рыб. Мир, благодать и спокойствие, которым веяло оттуда, из-за стекла.

Армин стоял, касаясь прозрачной стенки, — такой тонкой и хрупкой с виду — смотрел наружу и старался не думать о толпах народа, действительно гуляющего здесь каждый день. Снимающего видео, чтобы отослать на Землю, обсуждающего ближайшие планы и научные проекты, перспективы колонизации и роскошь купола Либерио.

Армин слышал эти разговоры краем уха и ловил себя на мысли, что название купола звучит почти иронично, учитывая, что на самом деле они все заперты здесь, по крайней мере, до того, как закончится эта нелепая война с местными каракатицами.

— Нравится? — спросил Эрен, явно имея в виду не морской пейзаж снаружи. Микаса молчала, прислонившись спиной к стене галереи и глядя на пол у себя под ногами.

Армин скривился — не нравилось. Для него, видевшего, как оно обстоит на самом деле, вокруг было слишком много фальши и блеска.

— Я хожу сюда, чтобы не забывать, — неожиданно признался Эрен. — чтоб помнить о тех, кого мы защищаем и кто зависит от нас на этой планете.

Армин кивнул. Ему нечего было сказать, да и не зачем — он действительно понимал, что Эрен имеет в виду. И Эрен улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Пожалуй, сегодня он сумел заглянуть за один из блоков, думал Армин уже потом, когда вернулся в свою каюту. Узкая, скромно обставленная только самой необходимой мебелью — откидная койка, выдвижной стол, монитор на стене, шкаф для одежды, дверь в крохотный санитарный бокс, — сегодня эта комната почему-то угнетала. Армин вздохнул и привалился к двери. 

Ему казалось, что он привык ко всему этому. К спартанскому существованию, жёсткому распорядку дня, субординации, о которой приходилось помнить. К боям там, снаружи.

Наверное, что-то всё-таки шло не так. Потому что сейчас Армина внезапно накрыло приступом дикой, почти животной паники. Армин вжался в стену, держась за грудь: в ушах неумолчно плескал ровный шум воды.

Каюта его располагалась в жилом комплексе базы где-то между внутренней и второй стенами, и отсюда до моря было очень далеко, это Армин знал точно. И профилактику личной системы он всё-таки провёл, так что дело было не в программном сбое. 

Что-то психологическое, думал Армин, цепляясь за рациональное объяснение и стараясь не вслушиваться в тихий рокот моря. Внезапно он всей кожей ощутил, что находится на дне — под толщей воды, которая вот-вот рухнет на него всей своей тяжестью, погребая под собой.

Надо будет сходить к психологу, думал Армин, заставляя себя дышать. Надо будет сходить к психологу и больше не ходить на смотровую галерею.

Тут он заметил, что стукается затылком о дверь — ровно, в ритме плещущего в ушах рокота, и всё-таки задохнулся. Для него, привыкшего оценивать всё рационально, это было слишком страшно.

Стены каюты дрогнули, сдвигаясь, делая комнату ещё уже. Армин всхлипнул и выскочил за дверь.

В пустом коридоре, освещённом яркими панелями дневного света, ему стало немного легче, но вернуться назад в комнату он был не готов. 

Наверное, стоило пойти к Эрену и Микасе, они бы с радостью пустили его переночевать. Вот только Эрен никогда не искал помощи у Армина, да и Микаса была не из тех, кто прибежит в поисках поддержки. Смешно, но Армин не хотел их разочаровывать, показывать им свою слабость.

Можно было пойти в ангар, забраться в субмарину и запустить программу искусственного сна. Наверное, так было бы правильнее всего, но вместо этого Армин развернулся и пошёл в соседний жилой отсек.

Внутри Эрвина было очень много солнца и сухого степного жара. Как раз столько, чтобы выжечь из Армина подступающий стылый холод и плеск волн.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрвин открыл ему сразу же, словно ждал. Без положенной по уставу формы, в простой домашней рубахе и лёгких штанах, он выглядел непривычно и открыто. Окинул внимательным взглядом, наверняка заметив и учащённое дыхание, и испуг во взгляде, и отступил с дороги — заходи.

Армин вздохнул и зашёл внутрь.

Всю эту неделю они виделись только мельком: короткое приветствие в общих местах, едва заметный кивок издали, ощущение внимательного взгляда мимоходом. Светлые волосы Эрвина, его голос, руки, которые Армин теперь хорошо знал, и всё ещё слишком свежие воспоминания о резонансе. 

Сейчас Армин пришёл пользоваться всем этим. Это было некрасиво, но ровный рокот в ушах и ощущение давления не оставляли ему выбора.

Каюта командира оказалась не сильно больше, чем его собственная, — тот же минимум мебели, вот разве что два кресла и большая консоль, соединённая напрямую с системой наблюдения базы.

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Эрвин, останавливаясь посреди комнаты и словно не зная, куда себя деть. Армин мотнул головой и подошёл вплотную. Постоял немного, вглядываясь в строгое волевое лицо — внутри ещё держались остатки гордости, но море, подступавшее всё ближе, было сильнее.

Армин вздохнул и качнулся вперёд, утыкаясь макушкой Эрвину в плечо. Слишком открыто и слишком доверчиво, и, наверное, очень зря, потому что Эрвин не дурак, и теперь ему точно не избежать психологической проверки.

Эрвин помедлил немного, а потом обнял его — осторожно, словно боялся навредить. Спросил негромко:

— Что с тобой?

Армин помолчал, вдыхая запах терпкой туалетной воды, немножко пота и очень много — боевого комбинезона и разогретого киберсплава. Рокот в ушах стихал, отступая.

— Нервы, — наконец сказал Армин. — Извини.

Эрвин молчал, ничего не делая и не двигаясь, словно ждал. Армин подумал, поднял голову и пообещал:

— Я пройду психологическую проверку завтра.

У Эрвина дёрнулся уголок губ:

— Что-то мне это напоминает. Ты техническое тестирование прошёл?

— Сразу же, — ответил Армин, усмехаясь в ответ. — Были проблемы с софтом, исправил.

— Надеюсь на это, — хмыкнул Эрвин. — У нас боевой выход завтра, чтобы был в форме.

Армин рассмеялся. И пояснил в ответ на удивлённый взгляд:

— Ты просто настоящий отец-командир.

— Привычка, — пожал плечами Эрвин. Армин кивнул и снова уткнулся в него носом, закрыв глаза и слушая благословенную тишину, разбавляемую стуком чужого сердца и размеренным дыханием.

Пожалуй, ему было хорошо — просто стоять вот так и ничего не делать. И чтобы никакой психосоматической чуши до завтра.

— А спать с подчинённым на боевом посту — тоже привычка? — спросил Армин просто так, чтобы не молчать. Мало ли, о чём сейчас думал Эрвин.

— Случалось, — негромко ответил тот.

Странные у них выходили отношения — молчание целыми днями, а потом то безумный секс, то вот такое… 

— Мы ведь друг друга совсем не знаем, — озвучил Армин то, что пришло на ум, и почувствовал, как Эрвин напрягся.

— Мы можем попробовать узнать получше, — сказал он неуверенно после паузы.

Армин вскинул голову — лицо у Эрвина было серьёзное, даже сосредоточенное, какое бывало перед боевыми выходами.

— Чего ты боишься?

Эрвин нахмурился, словно подбирая слова, потом ответил:

— У меня слишком сильный сигнал при сопряжении. Мои напарники выгорают один за другим, полгода максимум — и всё, просят о переводе. 

— А Эрен? — озвучил очевидное Армин.

— Эрен исключение, — Эрвин коротко улыбнулся. — У него очень хорошие внутренние блоки.

Армин кивнул: про блоки Эрена он знал даже больше, чем хотел.

— А ты не думал, что я тоже могу быть исключением? — спросил он. Эрвин качнул головой:

— С тобой всё ещё хуже. Мало того, что ты не умеешь закрываться, так у нас ещё и резонанс.

На самом деле, это была чистая правда. И может быть, их сопряжение могло выжечь ему мозг. Но это лучше, чем бояться неизвестно чего в собственной каюте, в этом Армин был уверен точно.

А ещё, может быть, Эрвин почувствует его болезнь и поможет понять, что это было.

— Давай попробуем, — предложил он. — Если что, ты разорвёшь сопряжение.

Эрвин подумал — серьёзно, невидяще глядя куда-то мимо Армина и, похоже, просчитывая вероятности.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. И открыл канал. Армин закрыл глаза и дал ему доступ.

…ему было тепло. Солнце грело макушку, а где-то во дворе кудахтали куры и ровно стрекотал в поле невидимый отсюда автоматический трактор. Степь простиралась за оградой — ровная, заросшая высокой сухой травой, шелестящая метёлками ковылей — не так, как море, совсем по-другому. Армин вздрогнул и пошёл глубже.

…ему было больно. Болела рука, которой больше не было, и эта фантомная боль не желала уходить, не поддавалась никаким таблеткам и инъекциям. И даже кибернаркотики не помогали, хотя вроде бы — полтела искусственные, отключай, когда хочешь. Ривай стоял возле окна и смотрел на него, кажется, встревоженно. 

…ему было холодно. Энергозапас спасательной капсулы был давно исчерпан, система жизнеобеспечения доживала последние часы, и воздух вокруг был спёртый и душный. Дышать им было почти больно, словно лёгкие отказывались принимать вот это. Отравление углекислым газом, всплыло в памяти. Очень хотелось спать.

…ему было хорошо. Так, как раньше не бывало ещё ни разу — жарко, почти горячо, и чужое тело двигается под ним резко и рвано, а хриплый голос шепчет на ухо что-то невнятное так, что не разобрать ни одного слова. И от этого шёпота внутри просыпается что-то странное, щемящее, похожее на нежность. 

Армин вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Эрвин смотрел на него прямо и совершенно нечитаемо.

— Это же был я? — уточнил Армин на всякий случай. Эрвин пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, я не следил, куда ты смотришь.

В одной этой фразе было столько доверия, что у Армина перехватило дыхание. 

— Я видел капсулу, ты задыхался в ней, — сказал он, чтобы как-то разбавить ощущение звенящей пустоты — страха? — внутри.

— Был случай на учениях… Ты, значит, по воспоминаниям прошёлся.

— А ты? — Армин ведь тоже… показывал.

Эрвин усмехнулся, как-то криво и невесело:

— А я всегда хожу по ассоциациям.

И Армин не стал уточнять, что он имел в виду. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Ты всё ещё меня хочешь?

И Эрвин кивнул.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Они занимались сексом на постели Эрвина. На узкой казённой койке, где едва хватало места, чтобы лечь рядом. Они и не ложились.

Эрвин сидел, откинувшись на стену, а Армин устроился у него на коленях и медленно целовал, сжимая пальцами плечи. И пальцы Эрвина перебирали его волосы, путаясь в длинных прядях на затылке и осторожно гладя выбритый висок с гнездом шунта.

Они всё ещё были одеты, оба, и всё ещё не соединились, словно боялись, что их снова накроет безумием, как в прошлый раз.

Армин ласкал язык Эрвина своим, кусал его губы, словно пытался запомнить их на вкус. Тёрся о него всем телом, то плотно прижимаясь, то отодвигаясь назад, и чувствовал, как Эрвин напряжён под ним, как сдерживает себя, чтобы не потянуться следом. 

От этого внутри просыпалось что-то, похожее на голод. Словно Армину было мало, словно хотелось, чтобы Эрвин наконец потерял контроль и отдался тому, что так явно зрело в нём, прорываясь в тяжёлом дыхании и сведённых вместе бровях.

Эрвин уже отпустил его волосы, спустился ниже, оглаживая спину и бока, нажимая пальцами на лопатки, прижимая к себе — плотнее, крепче… когда ладони легли на ягодицы, и Эрвин резко двинул бёдрами навстречу, Армин ощутил, как крепко у него стоит, и похоже, давно.

— Давай, — сказал он, снова открываясь.

Секс с сопряжением — это почти никаких физических ощущений, так читал Армин. Но с Эрвином всё было иначе. Едва они соединились — лето, солнце, свобода — на Армина обрушилось чужое возбуждение, острое настолько, что он не выдержал и застонал, задвигался, чувствуя, как член Эрвина касается его между ягодиц. Это было хорошо, очень хорошо и очень мало, потому что Эрвин хотел больше, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Им не нужны были слова: Армин хотел того же. И ничуть не удивился, когда его подхватили под спину и перевернули на кровать.

Солнце касалось его тепло и мягко, согревая изнутри, прогоняя остатки холодного ужаса, а пальцы Эрвина уже стягивали штаны окончательно, и Армин не желал отставать, раздевая его тоже.

Когда Армин дотронулся до его члена — не видя и почти не ощущая, но точно зная, как это надо сделать, — солнце внутри Эрвина вспыхнуло, обжигая его жаром. Армин стиснул зубы, прикусывая чужое плечо и не чувствуя вкуса крови, и захлебнулся слепящим светом.

Кажется, Эрвин достал смазку и медленно растягивал его, но Армин не был уверен. Он ни в чём не был уверен сейчас, посреди заполненной летом каюты, распираемый изнутри чужим желанием и страстью, чувствуя самого себя под чужими пальцами… Этого было слишком много.

Когда Эрвин вошёл в него, Армин заскулил. Не от боли — от острого, почти непереносимого удовольствия, которое Эрвин почувствовал в тот момент. Это было сильно и очень хорошо, настолько, что собственное тело Армина невольно откликнулось, вливаясь в ритм неторопливых движений.

Кажется, он всё-таки кричал, где-то там, за пределами летнего мира, и просил ещё — бесстыдно, в голос, и чувствовал, как Эрвин плывёт и теряет контроль, слыша это.

После, сильно после, мягко покачиваясь посреди благословенной тьмы — общего на двоих удовольствия, — Армин, кажется, услышал тихое:

— Спи, — прямо в ухо. И заснул, убаюканный тёплой чужой нежностью, окутывавшей его со всех сторон.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрвин долго лежал, глядя в потолок и чувствуя на груди спокойное сонное дыхание. Болела голова — слишком много напряжения на шунт — слегка зудело прокушенное Армином плечо, и потолок каюты мерно светился зеленоватым ночным светом.

Что-то творилось с Армином, что-то странное. Эрвин лежал, перебирал в голове смутные образы холода, опасности и чужого взгляда — то, что он успел поймать прежде, чем их обоих накрыло. 

И приступ паники в каюте, от которого у самого Эрвина до сих пор рефлекторно сжималось горло.

Что-то подобное он переживал после случая на учениях. Месяца два после своей почти-смерти от удушения Эрвин просыпался в холодном поту, жадно хватал воздух открытым ртом и не мог надышаться. Здесь было что-то похожее, возможно — фобия. 

Армина следовало отправить к психоаналитику, прямо завтра с утра, выпускать его в таком состоянии в море было совершенно нельзя.

С этой здравой во всех отношениях мыслью Эрвин наконец уснул, уткнувшись губами в чужую макушку.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Утро подняло их сигналом тревоги — внутренним, переданным через шунт и сразу активировавшим системы имплантов, а потому из постели они выскочили одинаково быстро и совершенно бодрыми.

Эрвин стремительно оделся, краем глаза отмечая, как споро собирается Армин, и просматривая одновременно донесение ИИ базы.

— Прорыв во втором секторе, — выдохнул он, и лицо Армина закаменело. — Чего стоишь? Марш в ангар, выход полным составом!

И вылетел из каюты первым, не дожидаясь замешкавшегося Армина.

Ривай присоединился к нему на полдороге — причёсанный, аккуратно одетый, словно не по тревоге встал, и, как обычно, хмурый, как сто чертей.

— Сколько их там? — спросил он, держась наравне с Эрвином, плечо к плечу, хотя мог играючи обогнать его в любой момент.

— Несколько десятков крупных и пара сотен мелких, — сказал Эрвин, который бежал вслепую, на автопилоте своего чипа. Информация поступала ему от всех систем базы одновременно, и реагировать ещё и на внешний мир удавалось с трудом.

— Два неидентифицируемых объекта, — выдал он вечность, по его меркам, спустя, когда они оба влетели в ангар. Остальные подтягивались следом, лишь немного отставая.

Эрвин отошёл к стене, закрыл глаза: расчётное время до сбора боевого состава — пять минут. Расчётное время до разрушения второй стены купола в районе второго сегмента — сорок три минуты. Расчётное время до запуска субмарин — десять минут…

Они не успевали. Эрвин стиснул зубы и отправил ИИ базы приоритетный приказ.

В жилом комплексе взвыли тревожные сирены, призывая колонистов собраться возле шлюзов и спасательных капсул.

Купол тряхнуло — далеко-далеко и едва ощутимо. Одновременно с этим имплант сообщил, что все собрались.

— По машинам, — приказал Эрвин, открывая глаза и выпрямляясь. Он видел лицо каждого — да здравствует система наблюдения базы — он видел их всех сразу.

— Приказ получите на шунты, выходим обычным боевым порядком. Выполнять.

Люди отмерли и разбежались к шлюзам. Эрвин тоже не стал медлить и подскочил к своему.

Эрен уже ждал его внутри «Координаты», лёжа в пилотском ложементе. Эрвин кивнул, приветствуя напарника, и скользнул в свой, командирский, тут же подключаясь к сводному каналу связи.

Они боялись. А ещё были встревожены, удивлены и не готовы. И не верили. Но собирались идти с ним до конца.

Эрвин сосредоточился, рассылая указания и чувствуя, как «Координата» дрогнула и вышла в море. 

Эрен ощущался всё тем же клубком стальных игл, и это успокаивало.

До точки прорыва, в которой бесновалась чёртова уйма грёбаных местных тварей, было всего ничего. Первыми пошли самые быстрые под предводительством «Летяги» — нельзя было терять ни минуты. Возможно, если они отгонят тварей от купола, внутренняя стена уцелеет. А среднюю они смогут восстановить, лишь бы гражданские не пострадали…

Впереди начали стрелять, это Эрвин не увидел, понял по общим отчётам. 

До места сражения дошла вторая волна, менее подвижная, но более мощная. «Колосс» шёл среди них. 

Поле боя распалось на столбики данных и мешанину чужих впечатлений, которые Эрвин автоматически фильтровал.

Кому-то впереди внезапно стало страшно — сильно, почти до ужаса, — это ощущение накрыло Эрвина с головой, а позже он понял, что этот «кто-то» не один. А потом получил картинку от камер внешнего наблюдения одной из передовых субмарин, и понял — почему.

Они были почти неузнаваемы. Гротескные, перекрученные, словно обросшие лохмотьями живой брони, но всё-таки до боли знакомые силуэты. Две парные субмарины, «Носорог» и «Сияние», бывшие единицы их собственного флота. Чуть более полугода назад их увели капралы Райнер Браун и Анни Леонхарт, два отличных профессионала, натасканных, натренированных, талантливых.

Никто не заметил, когда они поддались Зову моря. Никто не понял, что они свихнулись. Просто в один прекрасный момент Эрвин потерял связь с двумя из своих лучших пилотов, и две именные субмарины скрылись в толще местного океана.

Ребята до сих пор числились без вести пропавшими. Впрочем, неофициальные похороны им всё-таки устроили, потому что из океана Парадиза не возвращался никто.

«Будут первыми», — мрачно подумал Эрвин, пытаясь подключиться к ИИ изуродованных субмарин и уже понимая, каким будет результат.

Связи не было.

Эрвин вздохнул, выдохнул и отдал приказ, за который — он знал — его ещё проклянут не раз, за глаза уж точно:

«Огонь на поражение по всем единицам, не отвечающим на идентификационный сигнал».

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Бой закончился так же внезапно, как и начался. Просто твари собрались и ушли, и Анни с Райнером ушли вместе с ними.

Они там были, на этих переделанных субмаринах, Армин знал это точно.

Потому что у «Колосса» оказался канал связи, оставленный прежним пилотом, которого убил Эрен. Личный канал связи на троих — Армин и не знал, что этот самый Бертольд был так близок с этими двумя.

— Пойдём с нами, — сказали они, и Армина скрутило тоской и желанием стать единым, слиться с ними — такими родными и одинокими, разделить простор вольного океана на троих, вместе.

Армин закричал, закусил губу, пытаясь отключиться, разорвать это навязанное чуть ли не силой сопряжение, прогнать из головы холодные мёртвые голоса.

— Пойдём же, — удивлялись они, — почему же ты медлишь, Бертольд?

И Армин очнулся, ударил навстречу всей своей сущностью, всем своим «я»:

— Я не Бертольд!

Они удивились, это он понял. И отключились. Это он осознал намного позже, придя в себя на боевом ложементе, в который он вцепился до боли в пальцах, словно боялся, что те, чужие, придут на «Колосс» и заберут его силой. Заставят его уйти. 

Они бы могли.

Армин сел, судорожно вздыхая, давясь сухим безвкусным воздухом и привкусом железа во рту — кажется, во время этого странного контакта он прокусил губу до крови.

«Колос» двигался к базе, ведомый ИИ, все шесть субмарин поддержки застыли в гнёздах, похоже — невредимые.

Армин перевёл дыхание и только тут обратил внимание на значок оповещения внутренней системы безопасности.

«Попытка внешнего взлома» — значилось там.

Армин моргнул, осознавая, — значок никуда не исчез, оставаясь видимым даже под закрытыми веками, киберимплант старательно бил тревогу. Вот тогда Армин рассмеялся в голос.

Он смеялся всю дорогу, пока «Колосс» шёл обратно к базе и вставал в док. Кажется, Эрвин пытался соединиться с ним, но Армин отправил сообщение «всё в порядке, занят» — всё так же тихо хихикая.

Он смеялся, пока субмарины отстыковывались и шлюзовались по своим докам, и пилоты выходили в ангар один за другим — Эрвин выдавал распоряжения по внутреннему каналу, персональное каждому, и его, Армина, звучало просто: «Ступай на осмотр».

На этом месте Армин всхлипнул, всё ещё кривя губы в ухмылке. Она словно приклеилась к лицу, никак не желая уходить.

Так, то ли хихикая, то ли плача, он выбрался из «Колосса» в уже пустой ангар. Постоял немного — его качало, ноги казались чужими, и сделать хотя бы шаг было просто невозможно.

А потом на Армина обрушилось море — холодное, глубокое, тяжёлое… и родное настолько, что хотелось вырвать сердце из груди и отдать тому, что ждало его там, в далёкой синеве.

Армин упал на колени прямо возле шлюза и тихо заскулил, из последних сил борясь с желанием вернуться обратно на субмарину и рвануть следом за теми двумя, что всё ещё — он знал это, чувствовал — ждали его в океане.

«Эрвин! — билось внутри отчаянное. — Эрвин! Эрен! Микаса! Кто-нибудь…»

И ворочалось ленивым эхом — где-то далеко-далеко, едва слышно и почти непонятно: «Так вот что такое Зов моря…»

Армин и сам не знал, как удержался. Наверное, в нём ещё было слишком много воспоминаний о вольной жаркой степи и холодных лунных кратерах, наверное, море ещё не поглотило его.

Когда приступ закончился, Армин всё-таки поднялся на ноги и пошёл в свою каюту — медленно, придерживаясь стены и не замечая тёмной фигуры, напряжённо смотревшей в его спину.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрвин вошёл в свой кабинет и практически упал в кресло, сам не понимая, что делает. На шунт шёл непрерывный поток информации от ИИ купола.

Твари всё-таки успели разрушить секцию второй стены, и теперь система методично подчитывала убытки: потери среди оборудования сектора, нарушение целостности систем энергоснабжения, повышение нагрузки на систему жизнеобеспечения… зарегистрированные человеческие жертвы.

Восемнадцать человек. Эта атака стоила жизни почти двум десяткам техников, остававшихся в технической зоне во время боя и продолжавшим работы, несмотря на сигнал об эвакуации. Эрвин знал, ему доложили ещё вчера: до восстановления внешней стены оставалось всего ничего, какой-то день с небольшим работы.

Наверное, они надеялись успеть.

Эрвин вздохнул: кто-то сказал бы, что это был акт ненужного героизма, всего-то стоило проследовать к шлюзам и спасательным шлюпкам. Эрвин так и не приучил себя думать подобным образом.

Среди боевого состава потерь не было, но Эрвин знал — успел почувствовать — насколько всех выбили из колеи силуэты вернувшихся субмарин.

Стоило обсудить это дело с Ханджи.

Словно в ответ на его мысль входная дверь открылась, отъезжая в сторону и пропуская внутрь главного медика их базы. «Очкастая», как называл её Ривай, выглядела ещё более возбуждённой, чем обычно. Эрвин зажмурился на мгновение, снижая поток плотности передачи на шунт, и кивнул.

— Я видела приступ! — выпалила Ханджи тут же. — Третья стадия Зова!

— Кто? — спросил Эрвин, чувствуя, как что-то замирает внутри. Он знал ответ. Он не хотел его слышать.

— Рядовой Армин Арлерт, — произнесла Ханджи именно то имя, которое он ожидал.

Психологическое обследование, вспомнил Эрвин. Мысль отдавала горечью. Психологическое…

— Ты уверена? — спросил он вслух, сам удивляясь тому, как сдержанно звучит его голос.

Ханджи быстро-быстро закивала:

— Явные слуховые галлюцинации и неадекватность поведения. Я могу скинуть запись с визоров.

Я не хочу это видеть, подумал Эрвин. И сказал:

— Давай, — несмотря на личные заморочки, он всё ещё оставался командиром этого отряда.

Сопряжение с Зои пахло огнём и печёным мясом. Эрвин каждый раз старался не думать — чьим.

Армина крутило и выворачивало. Армина тянуло обратно в субмарину, Эрвин видел это, чувствовал это. Армин сопротивлялся, это он тоже видел. Держался, как мог. А после встал и потащился куда-то к жилой зоне, явно плохо разбирая дорогу и держась на ногах из последних сил.

Эрвин вспомнил холодный ужас, который чувствовался в Армине вчера вечером. И отголоски тихого плеска волн. Надо было быть идиотом, чтобы не догадаться.

— Предлагаю ликвидировать рядового Арлерта до того, как он окончательно перейдёт в терминальную стадию, — сказала Ханджи. Сверкнула своими очками-визорами и добавила: — А ещё лучше — отдать его мне на обследование!

— Зов моря не лечится, — устало сказал Эрвин. — Что ты там собралась обследовать?

— А вдруг получится? — упрямо возразила Ханджи. — Убить его всегда можно, а тут такой шанс получить информацию!

Что-то шевельнулось в Эрвине на слове «убить», что-то страшное и совершенно неправильное. Не соответствующее уставу.

— Не говори пока никому, — попросил он, глядя в восторженные — как всегда при появлении новой информации — глаза Ханджи. — Я попробую поговорить с ним.

— Контакт! — радостно заулыбалась Ханджи. — Конечно, тебе будет проще, ты же командир. А можно, можно я буду присутствовать?

И поглядела в глаза заискивающе, словно конфету просила.

Эрвин длинно вздохнул, сдерживая желание рявкнуть в голос. Ханджи была такой же, как обычно, ненормально себя тут вёл он сам.

— Иди, — просто велел Эрвин.

Ханджи кивнула, вид у неё был довольно расстроенный, и вышла за дверь.

Эрвин вздохнул ещё раз и отключил канал связи с базой. Тишина — внутренняя, не нарушаемая фоновым потоком цифр и графиков — обрушилась на него, зазвенела в ушах.

Эрвин откинулся на спинку кресла, стискивая подлокотники.

Третья стадия Зова моря не лечилась. Да и вторая тоже, а первая просто не обнаруживалась ничем.

Но они были дважды близки друг с другом за эти две недели, и он не заметил — запретил себе думать и обращать внимание — а Армин не сказал. Возможно, не мог, хотя и пытался. Пытался же, ещё вчера. Искал у него защиты и помощи, вот что это было.

А превратилось в банальный секс.

Эрвин стукнул кулаком по креслу. Чёртовы чувства, чёртовы гормоны, чёртова собственная близорукость.

Армин, что же делать теперь?..

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Армин пришёл к нему в кабинет всего через час. Зашёл неловко и остановился у самого входа. Вид у него был бледный и усталый, но очень нормальный, обычный вполне вид. Словно не было виденного Ханджи приступа и неестественных попыток не идти в сторону шлюза.

Эрвин даже подумал малодушно: может, действительно нервы. Он и сам понимал, что нет.

— У меня Зов моря, — сказал Армин глухо, не поднимая головы. — Я знаю, что заболевших положено уничтожать, но я бы хотел сообщить перед этим некоторую информацию. Полезную информацию.

Эрвин подумал и кивнул:

— Хорошо, я тебя слушаю.

Армин выпрямился, вздёрнул подбородок, глядя куда-то в стену за спиной Эрвина, стиснул руки.

— Я подозреваю, что так называемый Зов моря — просто вирус. Обычный компьютерный вирус, который транслируется извне на наши приёмные устройства.

— Подожди, — тряхнул головой Эрвин, — это же глупо. Почему никто не засёк взлом?

Армин едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Потому что передача ведётся узконаправленно и короткими промежутками. Заражённый получает первую порцию вируса — практически безвредного, почти не влияющего на систему. И система его не распознаёт. Но начало уже положено. При следующей передаче вирус активируется и начинает подчинять кибернетическую начинку наших имплантов.

Эрвин вздрогнул. Армин кивнул, увидев это:

— Да, оно самое. Мы как-то привыкли и не замечаем, но наше восприятие мира уже давно зависит от встроенных систем. Мы видим то, что показывают нам они, слышим то, что транслируют нам они. Нам снится то, что подсказывает нам система наведённого сна. И мы начинаем думать о том, что увидели и услышали, о том, что внедрилось в подсознание. Так, как будет удобно им. Точнее, ему.

— Кому? — ухватился за эту поправку Эрвин. Армин пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Но судя по тому, что вся местная фауна искусственно произведена с единственной целью — атаковать нас, а взлом наших мозгов происходит через импланты, это какой-то техноген. Местный. Не знаю уж, ИИ или просто выживший из ума древний с технологиями каких-нибудь Предтеч.

— Это напоминает сюжет дрянной старой игры, — сказал Эрвин, подумав.

— Заезженный притом, — усмехнулся Армин. — Но нам от этого не легче. А главное, мы всё это время искали остатки цивилизации, надеялись установить контакт… А искать надо было информационную сеть.

Эрвин подумал, машинально перекатывая в руках ручку. Армин терпеливо ждал, всё так же глядя в стену возле его плеча.

— Ты сможешь повторить это перед остальными?

Армин вздохнул и сказал устало:

— Только собери их быстро. Долго я, боюсь, не продержусь.

И Эрвин молча кивнул.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Военный совет состоял из Ривая, замершего у стены, скрестив руки на груди, и Ханджи, заинтересованно сверкавшей своими очками-визорами от стола.

Армин стоял так же прямо и повторял бесцветным голосом всё то, что уже сообщил Эрвину.

— Как ты догадался? — спросил Ривай, когда он замолчал.

— Очень просто, — ответил Армин. — У «Колосса» сохранилась связь с «Носорогом» и «Сиянием», Анни и Райнер пытались выйти на связь с Бертольдом. Именно тогда я засёк попытку взлома, видимо, они слишком торопились, поэтому сигнал получился достаточно мощный, чтобы быть замеченным.

— Это точно были Леонхарт и Браун? — спросил Ривай, глядя на Армина из-под длинной тёмной чёлки.

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Армин. — Я не был знаком с ними лично, но голоса было два, мужской и женский.

— Ух ты! — просияла Ханджи. — Возвращенцы! Это же контакт, вы понимаете? — она почти подпрыгивала на месте от радости.

— Уймись, очкастая, — бросил Ривай зло. — Не о том речь.

— Это не контакт, — пояснил Армин. — С ними невозможно контактировать, они явно не в себе. Я не успел услышать много — они поняли, что на «Колоссе» сменился пилот, и отключились, — но в том, что я услышал, не было логики. Только призывы к единению с общим целым.

— Так это же разум типа «улей», — закивала Ханджи энергично, — никакой самоидентификации, единое бессознательное, ну или сознательное, оно нас, наверное, разумными вообще не считает.

— Здорово, что ты увлекалась научной фантастикой в детстве, — скривился Ривай и, когда напарница возмущённо развернулась к нему, добавил жёстче и резче: — Нам некогда устанавливать с ними контакт.

Ханджи хотела что-то возразить, но Эрвин остановил её, подняв руку.

— Ривай прав, никто не позволит нам заниматься здесь исследованиями инопланетной культуры. Земле нужна эта планета, желательно необитаемая и мирная. Всё остальное будет игнорироваться. Вот только пока там, наверху, будут думать, как лучше по-тихому решить эту проблему, у нас здесь будут гибнуть люди. Потому что этот ваш улей будет продолжать атаковать, а у нас пробой во второй стене, и внутренняя стена не продержится долго под их атаками.

Эрвин замолчал, обводя присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом.

Армин подождал, пока Ханджи проникнется мыслью, и добавил:

— Лично я не думаю, что там есть кто-то живой. Это просто старый ИИ, который решил от нас избавиться.

— Да здравствует восстание машин, — буркнул Ривай.

— Скорее уж, восстание имплантов, — усмехнулся Армин бледно, и все замолчали.

— Хорошо, — первым заговорил Эрвин, — мы решили, что наш враг по-прежнему остаётся нашим врагом, несмотря на попытки контакта. Которых с его стороны и нет, будем честными. Есть идеи, где его искать?

Ханджи задумалась, потом прошла к большому настенному монитору и вывела на него карту планеты. Два полушария, залитых синим цветом разной степени интенсивности.

— Вот результаты замера глубины по планете, — сказала она, — снимки с зондов, сонары, эхолокаторы… В общем, данные достаточно верны, плюс-минус пара метров. Вот здесь самые мелкие места, — Ханджи указала на самые светлые, почти белые, зоны. — Глубина здесь не превышает несколько десятков метров. Я просто не думаю, что ваш ИИ прячется где-то на большой глубине. Причём, учитывая отсутствие суши, скорее всего, он работает от энергии подземных течений или активных геотермальных зон.

Карта изменилась, расцветая оранжевыми пятнами и разноцветными пунктирными стрелочками. Больше всего это напоминало детскую раскраску, на которой какой-то малыш, играя, выводил замысловатые узоры.

— Нихрена же непонятно, — озвучил Ривай общую мысль. Ханджи сверкнула глазами:

— А ты знаешь более удобные критерии поиска? Хорошо, мы ещё можем попробовать отследить миграционные пути тварей, но фабрика их производства вовсе необязательно в том же месте, где ваш ИИ!

Ривай хмыкнул, громко и презрительно. И сказал холодно:

— Я знаю гораздо более простой способ поиска. Называется «на живца». Отпустим Арлерта в море без защиты, он нас приведёт, куда надо.

В кабинете повисла тишина, плотная, удушающая.

Эрвин молчал. Ривай был прав: поиски иголки в стоге сена редко приводили к чему-то хорошему. Но если взять магнит… Думать о том, кто станет тем магнитом, он себе запретил.

— Я согласен, — сказал Армин всё так же спокойно и устало. — Очень хороший вариант.

И никто не возразил.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Отдав все необходимые распоряжения по подготовке операции «Наживка» — название прилипло с лёгкой руки Ривая — Эрвин пришёл к Армину. Того держали запертым в собственной каюте, и труднее всего оказалось удержать Ханджи подальше от этого места.

Дверь щёлкнула, отъезжая в сторону, и Эрвин вошёл в узкое помещение с привычным уже минимумом обстановки. Армин сидел на заправленной койке, вжавшись в угол и обхватив руками колени, и до жути напоминал брошенного ребёнка. Увидев Эрвина, он попытался улыбнуться, но позу не сменил:

— Привет.

— Привет, — сказал Эрвин, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на другой конец койки, так, что между ним и Армином осталось всего полметра расстояния.

— Может, передумаешь? — спросил Эрвин тихо.

Армин глянул на него дикими глазами:

— Ты что? Ты себя слышал?..

Эрвин скривился. Сам понимал, что несёт чушь, но чувствовал: если Армин сейчас скажет, что не согласен, что не готов добровольно отдавать свою жизнь во благо человечества, он, Эрвин, перевернёт этот купол, но найдёт способ его спасти.

— Зов не лечится, — устало сказал Армин, так и не дождавшись его ответа. — Он уже во мне, понимаешь?..

— Полная профилактика внутренних систем? — предположил Эрвин, и Армин рассмеялся надрывно:

— Полную очистку мне могут провести только на Земле. Кто отправит меня туда, ты? И кто даст на это разрешение? Или ты имеешь в виду полное форматирование, без сохранения личной информации?

Эрвин промолчал. Можно было попробовать надавить, дёрнуть за старые связи, можно было побороться.

— Нет уж, — неожиданно твёрдо сказал Армин. — Я уже решил. И ты не смей передумать на половине пути.

Эрвин вздохнул и откинулся назад, прислонившись затылком к стене.

— Ты вообще как? — задал он самый глупый из возможных вопросов. Армин рассмеялся:

— Я схожу с ума. Оно вот тут, — постучал себя пальцем по виску, прямо по разъёму шунта, — плещется. Давит. Зовёт…

В голосе его звучала такая тоска, что Эрвин передёрнулся. А потом наклонился вперёд, ухватил Армина за плечи и потянул из угла, к себе, укладывая на колени. Погладил по спутавшимся волосам, задержав пальцы на разъёме, спросил негромко:

— Так лучше?

Армин пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, закрыл глаза, развернулся немного, подставляясь под ласку. Сказал честно:

— Намного.

И добавил внезапно шёпотом:

— В тебе очень много солнца и лета, оно помогает. И степь ещё…

Эрвин усмехнулся.

— Я вырос в степи. Небольшая община из нескольких ферм, крохотный городок, как центр этой отсталой цивилизации, старые традиции и всё такое. Никаких роботов, кроме автопилотов на машинах, никаких шунтов… Я удрал оттуда, когда мне исполнилось тринадцать. Долго бродяжничал, вступил в армию. Там же мне поставили первые импланты. А потом я зарекомендовал себя, и меня отправили в офицерское училище…

Он говорил негромко, словно сам с собой, всё так же перебирая мягкие светлые волосы и не ожидая ответа. Армин молчал, быть может, спал. Сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, под которыми залегли тёмные круги, с измождёнными, заострившимися чертами лица, он выглядел совсем юным и беззащитным. Эрвин смотрел на это всё и чувствовал, как внутри поднимается чёрная глухая тоска.

Армин шевельнулся, нащупал его вторую руку и сжал, так и не открывая глаз. Словно почувствовал его состояние и пытался успокоить.

Эрвин не выдержал — наклонился и поцеловал его в висок, возле самого уха. Армин вздрогнул и открыл глаза, в них бесконечной синевой плескалось море. Эрвин понял, что ненавидит Парадиз всей душой.

— Я хочу тебя, — шепнул он, не разгибаясь, не отодвигаясь от этого чужого холодного взгляда. Армин шевельнулся и попытался вжаться в его колени, уйти от прикосновения. Эрвин не позволил: обхватил его лицо ладонями, слегка разворачивая к себе, и медленно поцеловал, обводя языком сухие, плотно сжатые губы, лаская и дразня. Армин всхлипнул и раскрыл рот, впуская его язык.

Это было совсем не похоже на прежние их поцелуи. Эрвин впервые не думал, что хочет обладать этим человеком, нет, ему достаточно было бы удержать. Но даже это было больше невозможно.

Армин окончательно развернулся на спину, подставляясь под ласки, но сам всё ещё стискивал одеяло, словно сдерживая себя.

— Скажи, если не хочешь, — шепнул Эрвин, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы видеть лицо Армина.

— Я не буду соединяться с тобой, — горячо шепнул Армин, глаза его блестели, как у пьяного, — это же вирус, ты понимаешь? Я уже мог заразить тебя, ты просто пока не замечаешь этого, господи, Эрвин, ты не знаешь, что оно такое…

— Мы можем сделать всё по старинке, — сказал Эрвин, останавливая этот лихорадочный поток слов. — Без шунтов.

И Армин замер, глядя на него распахнутыми глазами. Наверное, это стоило понимать как согласие. Эрвин хмыкнул и поцеловал его уже по-настоящему. Армин прогнулся навстречу и ответил.

Всё было совсем не так, как в прошлые разы. Эрвин больше не чувствовал чужого желания и не улавливал эмоции. Вместо этого он смотрел — и видел.

Видел, как Армин закрывает глаза и быстро облизывает губу, стоило поцеловать его грудь. Как он вжимается головой в кровать и поднимает подбородок, подставляя горло, когда Эрвин легко прикусывает его кожу, не забывая заглаживать места укуса языком. Как он часто дышит и смотрит огромными, тёмными глазами, в которых чернота их совместной ночи медленно вымещает морскую синь. И как у него дрожат руки, когда он помогает Эрвину раздеть себя, а потом сам стаскивает с него форму.

А ещё Эрвин впервые слышал. Собственное громкое дыхание, влажный звук поцелуев, биение своей крови, такое громкое, что Эрвину казалось, оно должно оглушать. Тихий беспомощный стон Армина, когда Эрвин поцеловал его в живот и провёл языком дорожку, спускаясь ниже. 

Член у Армина был красивый, светлый, ровный, его Эрвин тоже по-настоящему видел впервые. Армин был возбуждён, Армин хотел его, и не нужно было никакого сопряжения, чтобы понять это.

Эрвин не удержался и лизнул нежную головку, ловя губами капли первой смазки, пахнущие крепко и пряно. Армин громко выдохнул и вцепился пальцами в его волосы.

— Тебе ведь нравится, да? — спросил Эрвин, поднимая голову. Взгляд у Армина был совершенно шалый, почти невидящий. Эрвин снова коротко лизнул головку, скользнул языком по стволу. — Скажи мне. Я же не чувствую.

— Нравится, — признался Армин, откидываясь обратно на одеяло. — Очень…

Голос его был непривычно хриплым и низким, его Эрвин тоже услышал впервые.

— Я хочу взять тебя, — сказал он, поднимаясь к лицу Армина, и потёрся членом о его бедро. Чтобы Армин не только слышал, но и почувствовал его желание. — Взять жёстко, чтобы ты знал, что ты мой, что я здесь, с тобой…

Армин обхватил его плечи, рванулся вперёд, упираясь лбом в лоб, двинул бёдрами, раскрываясь. Выдохнул прямо в рот:

— В стенном шкафу есть масло.

Эрвина затрясло. У него дрожали руки, когда он нащупывал злосчастный пузырёк и лил бесцветное, пахнущее какими-то травами масло себе на ладони. Дрожали пальцы, когда он размазывал его по члену Армина, по его бёдрам и тугой, сжавшейся дырке. Дрожали плечи, когда он старательно растягивал эту дырку, мял её, размазывая масло снаружи и внутри, а Армин стонал в голос, выгибаясь навстречу его пальцам, и его хотелось так, что Эрвину казалось, он сейчас сойдёт с ума.

Он дрожал уже весь, когда всё-таки вошёл внутрь. Потому что сам не понимал, как смог остановиться и замереть, чувствуя, как Армин часто дышит под ним. Впервые видя и плывущий взгляд, и жилку, бьющуюся на выбритом виске, и закушенную губу.

— Давай же, — приказал Армин наконец, цепляясь пальцами за его запястья. И Эрвин дал.

Он врывался в него резко и жадно, потому что только так — только через движения мог передать, как сильно он хочет оставить Армина, не отпускать его никуда, и пусть весь мир вокруг сходит с ума, ко всем дьяволам Зов моря, вместе они как-нибудь…

Армин тихо всхлипывал и бился под ним, беспорядочно и совершенно не в ритм, и от этих рваных, таких открытых движений у Эрвина сносило крышу крепче, чем от любого сопряжения.

Он тихо охнул, когда почувствовал, как Армин под ним задрожал, кончая. И кончил сам чуть позже. Армин выдохнул что-то невнятное, но явно ругательное, и притянул его себе — резко и властно, неожиданно, прижимая к разгорячённой и мокрой от пота груди.

— Это было круто, — сказал Эрвин, когда смог восстановить дыхание. И Армин кивнул где-то над его головой.

— Давай поспим так, — попросил он тихо, явно не желая обращать внимание на то, какие они грязные, потные и перепачканные слюной и спермой. Эрвин подумал и кивнул.

Хрен с ней, с гигиеной, всё это подождёт до завтра.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

«Колосс» ушёл в море рано утром, едва Эрвин сказал Армину, что всё готово. И теперь Эрвин стоял в ангаре и думал, что не хочет вспоминать облегчение на лице Армина, когда он нырял в шлюз. И радость — светлую, почти безумную. Армин явно был на пределе.

А ещё Эрвин не хотел вспоминать, как проснулся один на чужой койке — грязный, всклокоченный и почти счастливый, и счастье это длилось ровно до того момента, как он заглянул в санитарный бокс, где вовсю шумела вода, и увидел Армина, скрючившегося в углу под струёй. Армин что-то шептал себе под нос и Эрвина узнал только после хлёсткой пощёчины.

Наверное, Зов действительно был страшной штукой.

Эрен влетел в ангар бегом, сопровождаемый, как обычно, своей сестрой, спросил звонко:

— Что вы сделали с Армином? — глаза у него были большие и очень бешеные.

Ответил ему Ривай, появляясь беззвучной тенью откуда-то сбоку:

— У Арлерта Зов моря, и мы его отпустили.

Эрен на мгновение застыл, глядя прямо перед собой, потом рванулся к Эрвину и схватил его за отвороты спаскостюма.

— Ты совсем охренел?! — похоже, понятие «субординация» окончательно вылетело из его головы.

Эрвин даже не шелохнулся, потому что в следующее мгновение Эрена перехватили за руки и завернули мордой в пол, держа в болевом захвате.

— Охренел у нас тут ты, — бросил Ривай холодно. — Ты с командиром разговариваешь, думай, что делаешь.

Микаса двинулась, перемещаясь вбок, явно выбирая момент для атаки, Ривай сверкнул глазами и слегка надавил на локоть Эрена. Эрен вскрикнул.

— Лучше не дёргайтесь, капрал Аккерман, — сказал Ривай холодно. — Мы оба генмоды, но у меня опыта поболее будет. Пожалейте братика.

Микаса послушно замерла, сверля его тёмными глазами.

Эрвин вздохнул, присел на корточки, глянул в искажённое злостью лицо:

— Мы собираемся пойти по следу «Колосса». Ты с нами?

Эрен моргнул и расслабился, глянул более осмысленно, без прежней ненависти:

— Скажите лейтенанту Риваю, чтобы он меня отпустил.

Эрвин кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Ривай хмыкнул и действительно отпустил.

— Капрал Аккерман, ваш отряд сопровождения пойдёт тоже, — приказал Эрвин прежде, чем зайти в шлюз. Микаса моргнула и впервые за всё время, что Эрвин её видел, просветлела лицом, становясь обычной живой девчонкой.

— Есть, командир. — И унеслась к субмарине.

— А тебе чего, отдельное приглашение надо? — хмыкнул Ривай, пиная Эрена в лодыжку. — Тоже залезай на «Координату», некогда тебя ждать.

Эрен злобно сверкнул глазами, но вошёл в шлюз.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Когда они вышли в море, Эрвин разослал всем членам экспедиции пакет с планом и усиленным антивирусом, который в срочном прядке разработали техники базы. А после открыл личный канал с Эреном и кратко рассказал ему предысторию их гениального плана. Ёжик в его сознании сегодня был особенно колюч, а канал связи — очень узок. Эрвин был почти рад — наверное, он сейчас фонил лишними эмоциями хуже подростка в первой рабочей связке.

— А если мы его не найдём? — хмуро спросил Эрен, не отвлекаясь от управления флагманом.

— Мы его и не теряли, — хмыкнул Эрвин. — Думаешь, на что мы потратили это время? На установку необходимых средств связи.

Действительно, усилители, встроенные техниками в киберначинку «Колосса», работали отлично — Эрвин потянулся и нащупал канал — слабый, но ровный. Вполне достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, что с пилотом на «Колоссе» творится что-то совсем плохое.

Судя по обрывкам пойманных образов, Армин тонул. В ровной толще ослепительно синей воды. Медленно и не сопротивляясь.

«Твою ж мать!» — выругался Эрвин и попытался потянуть за тонкую ниточку, связавшую их.

Армин открыл глаза и забился. Серьёзно — затрепыхался, хватая воздух распахнутым ртом и нелепо взмахивая руками. Кажется, он уже ничего не видел, но что-то ещё понимал.

— Уйди, — хрипел он, выдавливая слова вместе с воздухом, — уйди…

— Вот ещё, — ответил на это Эрвин, представляя, как протягивает руку и удерживает чужую голову на плаву.

В этот момент он искренне ненавидел своё ассоциативное восприятие.

Армин как-то резко успокоился и глянул почти осмысленно. И сказал жёстко:

— Убирайся.

А после прервал соединение, отключив канал связи.

Эрвин выругался уже вслух.

— Да не волнуйся ты так, — сказала на это Ханджи, и голос её был лёгок и весел, как всегда, — там столько жучков, на этом «Колоссе», точно не упустим. 

Эрвин глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. В конце концов, он всё ещё оставался командиром, не стоило терять лицо перед подчинёнными.

Впереди появилась стая мелких тварей, передовой отряд разведчиков вступил в бой, и Эрвину стало не до личных эмоций.

Твари словно взбесились — пёрли всё новыми косяками, словно пытались остановить их отряд, защищая уходящего от них Армина. Эрвин привычно обрабатывал данные, координировал связки, отдавал приказы и почти ни о чём не думал. И это было даже хорошо.

А потом откуда-то сбоку появились знакомые изуродованные наростами силуэты субмарин, и Эрвин почувствовал, как активируется защита, среагировав на приток посторонних данных.

— Ловить будем? — спросил Ривай, и голос его был полон холодного северного ветра, злого и яростного, готового сметать всё на своём пути.

— Отставить, — приказал Эрвин. — Наша первоочередная задача — обнаружить местоположение ИИ. В бой с субмаринами не вступать.

Ривай согласно хмыкнул и отключился, остальные послушно перестроились, обходя две машины, которые уже ничем не походили на создание человеческих рук.

— Ты думаешь, их уже не спасти? — спросил Эрен по личному каналу. Сражение отнимало у него много внимания и ресурсов, но видимо, на этот вопрос нашлись силы.

— Ты предпочитаешь ловить тех, кто уже полгода как сошёл с ума, или найти виновника всего этого и спасти Армина? — спросил Эрвин, наплевав на все предохранители.

На Эрена сейчас должен был обрушиться шквал весьма интересных образов, которые будило в сознании Эрвина имя его друга.

Эрен полыхнул удивлением и отключил канал.

На самом деле, он, наверное, знал, не мог не знать — Эрвин же фонил во время каждого боевого сопряжения с пилотом, как чёрный карлик. Может быть, Эрен просто не думал, что всё так серьёзно.

Эрвин и сам от себя не ожидал.

Вот только отпустить Армина — просто так, одного, растворяться где-то там, во всеобъемлющем океане этой сраной планетки, будто в насмешку названной раем, Эрвин просто не мог. Зубами готов был вытащить.

Впереди появились первые каракатицы, видимо, их отряд приблизился к ИИ слишком близко, и он решил защищаться всерьёз.

Субмарины Анни и Райнера всё так же следовали за флотом тёмными призраками, продолжая излучать вирус — защита исправно сигнализировала о блокировке. Спасибо Армину за записи взлома, в который раз подумал Эрвин, представляя, что случилось бы, сунься они сюда неподготовленными. Или даже не так. Как дальше развивались бы события вокруг базы, не расскажи Армин о своей догадке, учитывая, что «Носорог» с «Сиянием» явно решили стать их частыми гостями.

— Нас бы всех увели, — прошептал Эрвин вслух.

— Что? — тут же вскинулся Эрен по обычной, звуковой, связи. Была на флагмане и такая, просто так, на всякий случай.

— Забудь, — велел Эрвин по внутренней и снова отключился.

Ещё через пару часов — каждый километр им приходилось буквально прорубаться через стаи чудовищ, уже не похожих ни на что, живущее на Земле, — впереди показались высокие подводные скалы. Тёмные, испещрённые прожилками светлого камня, они выглядели очень древними.

— Командир, получаю сигнал с пакетом вируса, исходит со стороны скал, — сообщила Ханджи, обжигая образом огня.

— Это и есть ваш ИИ? — вторил ей ветер голосом Ривая.

Эрвин тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от ассоциаций. Такое случалось с ним во время слишком долгой нагрузки на шунт — поступающая информация начинала восприниматься мозгом как поток совершенно странных образов.

— В любом случае, атакуем, — велел Эрвин.

— Вижу «Колосс», — почти одновременно с ним сообщила Микаса Аккерман, отзываясь в сознании Эрвина удивительно романтичным образом звёздной ночи. Эрвин прикусил губу — боль всегда помогала ему сосредоточиться, — и переключился на восприятие данных с субмарины Микасы.

«Колосс» висел перед самыми скалами, огромный, неуклюжий, неподвижный, и стайки местных акул вились вокруг него, словно заигрывая.

— Внимание всем, — сказал Эрвин по общему каналу, — приоритетная задача — уничтожить скопление скал. Второстепенная задача — сохранить субмарину поддержки целой и вернуть пилота.

Где-то вдалеке, на борту его собственного флагмана, дрогнули, разворачиваясь, острые стальные шипы.

— Доволен? — спросил Эрвин у Эрена, чувствуя, как тот восстанавливает их личный канал.

— Спасибо, — коротко ответил Эрен, и Эрвин внезапно увидел чёрное ночное небо, усыпанное тусклыми звёздами, и зелёно-голубой диск Земли в самом зените.

Сразу же вспомнились лунные пейзажи и купола, и Эрвин стиснул зубы, прерывая поток воспоминаний.

Шунт пискнул, предупреждая о превышении допустимой нагрузки, но всё это не имело никакого значения сейчас, когда корабль Армина висел перед ними, защищая верховного босса этой планеты.

— Эрен, мне надо, чтобы хоть одна из твоих субмарин состыковалась с «Колоссом», сумеете?

Эрен думал недолго, ответил уверенно:

— Микаса сможет.

— Тогда пусть выполняет новую задачу. 

Впереди них стайки акул начали уплотняться, формируя плотное шипастое облако. Видимо, собирались защищать скалы собственными телами. Инструменты, подумал Эрвин, это всего лишь инструменты.

«Колосс» тоже двинулся, явно переходя на боевую позицию.

Хорошо, что мы сняли с него оружие, снова подумал Эрвин. Потому что иначе нам пришлось бы очень туго.

Субмарина Микасы рванулась навстречу, «Летяга» неслась рядом, не переставая стрелять. Скорость обоих кораблей на порядок превышала лучшие показатели их флота. Похоже, генмоды взялись за дело всерьёз.

Где-то на грани восприятия Эрвин поймал восторженное: «Ривай, а давай я тебя тоже исследую, ну!» — Ханджи случайно кинула сообщение по общему каналу. Ответили ей, похоже, в личном. Вряд ли сильно приветливо. Эрвин невольно усмехнулся.

На самом деле, иногда его ребята творили чудеса. И сейчас он надеялся как раз на такое чудо.

«Колосс» маневрировал медленно и как-то неуверенно, словно ИИ субмарины получал противоречивые приказы.

«Держись», — попросил Эрвин непонятно кого — связи с «Колоссом», как и с Армином, до сих пор не было.

Вокруг кипел бой, даже не бой, а бойня — взрывы, выстрелы, щупальца, скрежет когтей по металлу, чья-то ругань, ошмётки плоти… Эрвин привычно отрабатывал текущую ситуацию, но всё это было почти на автоматизме, потому что фокус его внимания сходился на одинокой юркой машине, уже подходившей к одному из шлюзов «Колосса».

— Запрашивай аварийную стыковку, Микаса, — приказал Эрвин. По стандартному протоколу ИИ субмарины поддержки просто не мог отказать, если его команды не блокировал пилот. А судя по тому, что Эрвин увидел в последний раз, Армину было просто не до того.

Шлюз дрогнул и начала открываться. Субмарина Микасы нырнула внутрь.

— Подключайся по полной программе, — Эрвин закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. — И уходи с канала, Микаса, тебе же хуже будет.

Отголосок звёздной ночи перед ним послушно исчез.

Эрвин вздохнул и переключился на командный протокол.

Он ломал защиту ИИ субмарины, и это было больно, потому что где-то там — очень далеко и почти неощутимо, как через толщу воды, — чувствовался Армин, который из последних сил пытался удержать управление. На запрос личной связи он так и не отвечал. Эрвин стиснул зубы, повышая интенсивность сигнала до максимума и не обращая внимания на предупреждающие значки его внутренней системы — организм реагировал на перегрузку. 

Перед глазами чехардой скакали то знакомые по воспоминаниям Армина лунные пейзажи, то пустой холод стальных лабиринтов, то шелест волн — чёртово море, Эрвин, наверное, возненавидел его на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — то безжизненные схемы ИИ. Эрвин давил. Он всегда это умел — давить, но не любил пользоваться своим умением. 

Армина Эрвин сломал тоже.

«Колосс» вздрогнул и застыл, полностью перейдя под его контроль, и Эрвин приказал послушному теперь ИИ отводить машину в сторону, убирая её с линии атаки.

Громадная неповоротливая субмарина вздрогнула и пошла в сторону их флота, раздвигая стаи местных рыб. Те пока никак не реагировали на неё, видимо, система врага ещё не засекла смену управления.

Армин больше не ощущался, похоже, потерял сознание.

Когда «Колосс» отошёл на достаточное расстояние, Эрвин приказал флоту отступать. Только «Летяга» осталась, почти лениво уворачиваясь от местной фауны.

— Давай, — приказал Эрвин Риваю, проверив все расчёты и данные.

Из чего бы ни был создан местный ИИ, взрыва ракет он не пережил. И живой щит не помог — «Летяга» ушла в этот рейс экипированная самыми мощными снарядами, какие только были на базе.

Скалы вздрогнули, вспучились, пошли трещинами и начали разрушаться, оседая на дно.

Флот тряхнуло взрывной волной, Эрвин получил тревожные сигналы с нескольких из номерных субмарин — видимо, их броня пострадала до этого, и удар оказался критичен. «Колосс» открыл доки, принимая пострадавшие машины на борт.

Эрвин выдохнул и снизил плотность поступающего сигнала: несколько дней головной боли он себе уже обеспечил.

Армин на запросы связи так и не отвечал.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Командор Дот Пиксис был человеком дела и довольно широких взглядов на политику верхов. А ещё он знал Эрвина уже хренову уйму лет, поэтому на экстренный вызов ответил сразу. Выслушал рапорт и спросил первым делом:

— Ты уже доложился выше?

— Отправлю пакет с информацией сразу после нашего разговора, — ответил Эрвин. — Мне нужен транспорт на Землю, причём срочно. Я лечу тоже, за старшего оставлю Ривая, он справится.

— Транспорт-то я тебе обеспечу, — снова вздохнул командор, — вышлем десантный бот, запишем как срочную эвакуацию, причину я придумаю, это всё дело житейское. У вас там как, тише стало?

— В течение недели после операции массированных атак не было. Мы продолжаем обыскивать прилегающие к базе районы в поисках «Носорога» и «Сияния», но пока безрезультатно. 

— Ну, будем надеяться, что ваш героизм сработал. Это очень поможет нам с тобой на дальнейшем разбирательстве, — усмехнулся Пиксис. — Победителей не судят и всё такое.

Эрвин кивнул.

— Неважно выглядишь, парень, — сказал командор.

Эрвин только плечами пожал: последняя неделя далась ему очень тяжело. Объяснить гражданским, что тревога была вызвана внезапной сейсмической активностью, оказалось самым лёгким делом. Гораздо больше времени заняла проверка систем личного боевого состава и ремонт пострадавшей техники. А ещё организация дежурных рейдов, когда ребята едва на ногах держались. 

Ривай успевал везде, словно был сделан из стали.

Эрвину же прошлось пройти курс восстановления — взлом «Колосса» его системе даром не прошёл.

Армин всё это время провёл в состоянии наведённого сна, потому что то, что они вытащили из субмарины, на контакт не шло никаким способом, Эрвин знал, он пытался.

Раз за разом он погружался в толщу воды — холодную, стылую, — и искал хотя бы отзвук привычной свободы и силы. Море внутри Армина молчало.

И только вчера, отчаянно пробиваясь туда, на самое дно, Эрвин, кажется, уловил слабый образ, похожий на что-то знакомое.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Эрвин почти честно.

Пиксис кивнул и отключился.

Эрвин вздохнул и вышел из кабинета, направляясь в медицинский отсек.

Сегодня он собирался попробовать ещё раз.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Десантный бот пришёл всего через два дня, но этого времени Эрвину хватило, чтобы организовать передачу дел мрачному Риваю.

— Сваливаешь на меня всю ответственность, — сказал он на прощание. — Не удивляйся, если молодняк будет жаловаться.

— Ты уж с ними помягче, — усмехнулся в ответ на это Эрвин. 

Взлетали с Марии. Анабиозную капсулу со спящим в ней Армином закрепили в медицинском отсеке бота, Эрвин остался там же, устроившись в кресле диагноста.

Вчера вечером он добрался до дна Арминового моря. Ровное и сумрачное, оно было совершенно безжизненно, и только одинокая фигура в спаскостюме лежала на песке, свернувшись в позу эмбриона, и холодные волны не могли коснуться светлых волос. Эрвин тоже не стал — разорвал сопряжение, слишком велика была вероятность навредить.

В любом случае, Армин смог сохранить хотя бы часть себя, и это радовало.

Бот поднимался вверх плавно, перегрузка почти не чувствовалась. Эрвин вывел перед собой картинку с внешних датчиков.

Синее море — бескрайнее, до самого горизонта, — плескалось внизу ровно и безмятежно. Серая точка острова Марии казалась чужеродной и ненужной среди этой вечной синевы.

Эрвин отключил картинку, выбрался из кресла и опустился на пол возле капсулы, откинувшись спиной на её бок и чувствуя затылком приятный холод металла.

В ушах негромко шелестело, рокотало едва слышно, вздыхало и звало. Манило.

— Ну что ж, — устало сказал Эрвин вслух, — будем проходить профилактику вместе, да, Армин?

И закрыл глаза.


End file.
